The Tale Of Arizona Robbins
by Rosalie Duquesne
Summary: A story revealing the details of the life of Arizona Robbins from her teenage years to adulthood. CalZona in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_**Title: **__The Tale Of Arizona Robbins (1/?)_

_**Author: **__Rosalie Duquesne_

_**Rating: **__PG-13_

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own the character Arizona Robbins or Calliope Torres, nor do I own the show Grey's Anatomy. This story is for entertainment purposes and not for monetary gain of any kind. _

_**Summary: **__A story revealing the details of the life of Arizona Robbins from her teenage years to adulthood. CalZona in later chapters._

_**A/N: **__Heyy CalZona fans ! I've had this idea for a little while now and now that I'm on vacation I can type it up and hopefully you guys will like it ! This whole fic is in AZ's point of view. I also have another idea but I want to keep that on hold for a little bit until I get into the groove of this fic and the other one I have up. I only have this chp and part of the second chp up, but i want you all to review so i can see if you want me to continue...So I hope you guys like it ! Please review !_

_**XXX**_

_I'm gay. At least I think I am. I mean I've never been attracted to men. Well at least not the ones I see in school._ Practically all of them are either too into their looks, something Arizona did view as important, but they took it way too far.

The lacrosse team was made up of the majority of the guys in her age group, resulting in their fit, toned bodies in which they took quite a bit of pride.

_Too much pride if you ask me, _Arizona thought to herself.

It was her last week in middle school and Arizona had become preoccupied with many things. Cleaning out her locker, finding something to do this summer vacation with her friends, and most important figuring out who she was.

Many a time, she found herself being interrogated by her close friends as to why she had never had a boyfriend.

"I mean it's not like you're not hot," her friend Trystan had said.

Arizona's light brown tresses flowed down her back gracefully, falling mid-back, complementing her sky blue orbs and high cheekbones. She had a smile that could send anybody with a pulse mad, and a body that people would kill for. Still at a young age, her breasts were still developing, albeit considerably slower than the rest of her friends, much to her dismay; her toned stomach and small waist added to her curvy figure as her hips and round bottom completed her hourglass shape. She found her closet constantly stocked with shorts and mini-skirts, only two pairs of jeans hidden somewhere she could not recall. She believed her legs to be her best feature. From young, her mother had enrolled her in a series of sports, tennis, volleyball, soccer, and even basketball, but the only one that stuck was swimming.

Arizona loved the water. Enrolled in swimming at age seven, she quickly learned to swim and soon found herself entering competition after competition. Her strict diet and training regiment had given her the muscular, shapely legs and toned body envied by most of the female population of the school.

She vaguely remembered trying out for cheerleading, but she ended up leaving tryouts within fifteen minutes upon seeing the ridiculously animated smiles they were required to have upon their faces.

Needless to say, Arizona's physical features did not mar her, in any form or fashion, from having a boyfriend, nor did her bright personality. However, these conversations happened a bit too frequently for her liking, but, nonetheless, Arizona was grateful, for it gave her the boost she needed to figure out for herself why indeed she had never had a boyfriend. She had summed it up to the fact that she just wasn't attracted to any of the guys who seemed interested. But soon, she found herself not seeming interested in men on a whole.

Her friends would swoon over pictures of gorgeous stars such as George Clooney, while she had a poster of (?) in her room. One which she found herself staring at a bit too often.

She knew the answer. She had known the answer for a while now. But it wasn't until today, her last day of middle school, that she decided to accept it. She was gay. Arizona Robbins was gay.

Sighing, she placed the last of her books from her locker into her bag, other items in a small box at her feet. She closed the locker and picked up the box, pausing to take one last look at the school she was leaving behind.

"Zona!"

Trystan Morgan briskly walked up to her, box in hand as well.

"I am so excited for this summer, it's going to be awesome!"

Arizona smiled at her best friend, always enjoying her extreme enthusiasm when it came to anything else but school.

"I know! It's going to be so awesome," Arizona grinned.

"We are going to have so much fun, I can't believe that you're actually coming with me to Miami!"

"I can't wait either Trys."

The two of them exited the school building chatting animatedly about their endless plans to go shopping, to the beach, to the movies, sleepovers and everything else they could think of.

"Hey, you're dropping me home right?" Arizona asked.

Trystan nodded, "Uh huh. My cousins are picking us up. Michael is eighteen, but Joanne is only a year older than us. She's coming with us to Miami, you'll love her. There they are!"

Looking up, Arizona saw a bright red convertible stop directly in front of them and her eyes widened. The car was gorgeous and shone brilliantly in the sunlight, but it was not the car that made Arizona's heart beat faster.

In the front passenger seat was a dark, curly-haired beauty, with green eyes that sent shivers down Arizona's spine. As she climbed out of the car Arizona could not help but take in her appearance. Dressed stylishly in a pair of black shorts and a simple white tee that ended right above the waistline of the shorts. She donned a pair of black and white sneakers and black shades that she perched on top her head as she hugged Trystan tightly.

Arizona was so entranced by the amazing creature that stood before that she did not hear Trystan talking to her.

"What? Say that again?"

"I said that this is my cousin, Joanne. Joanne this is my friend Arizona, the one that's coming with us to Miami."

A smile etched onto the brunette's face, revealing a set of pearly white teeth. Smiling her famous dimpled smile Arizona held out her hand, "Nice to meet you Joanne."

Shaking her hand gently Joanne replied, "You too. You and Trystan must be very close, because all she could talk about is how great you were and how much fun we're going to have in Miami."

Arizona's smiled widened as she nodded, "Yup, we're going to have a super time!"

Joanne chuckled at Arizona's enthusiasm and helped the girls into the car. Arizona's face remained red the whole time, slightly embarrassed by her over excited response to Joanne.

Michael and Joanne decided to treat the girls to ice cream for their last day of school, stopping at the girls' favourite ice cream parlour. It was a small place situated in the back of the plaza. No one really knew about it, which made it only more special to the two best friends.

Arizona found her mind wandering to the brunette seated next to her quite often. The way her dark curls bounced on her shoulders when she laughed. The way her green eyes lit up when she told a joke, waiting for everyone else to laugh at the ridiculously cheesy punch line. Which they all did, Arizona the last to stop laughing.

She had learned a lot about the two of them that evening, but she was much more interested in learning about Joanne. She found out that Joanne was the main attacker of the volleyball team in her school, that she enjoyed going to the beach as often as she could, that she loved to read and that her favourite colour was burgundy.

As the evening drew to a close they dropped Arizona off at her house. She was disappointed to leave, but she knew she had to. Saying her final goodbyes to the group she entered her house with a loud, "I'm home!" before running up the stairs into her room. She threw her bag onto her bed and dropped her box on the floor.

Flopping onto the bed, she buried her face into her pillow she groaned loudly into it as she came to a sudden realization.

She had her first crush. Her first crush, on her best friend's cousin. A crush on her best friend's _female_ cousin. Oh yeah, she's definitely gay.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Title: **__The Tale Of Arizona Robbins (2/?)_

_**Author: **__Rosalie Duquesne_

_**Rating: **__PG-13_

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own the character Arizona Robbins or Calliope Torres, nor do I own the show Grey's Anatomy. This story is for entertainment purposes and not for monetary gain of any kind. _

_**Summary: **__A story revealing the details of the life of Arizona Robbins from her teenage years to adulthood. CalZona in later chapters._

_**A/N: **__Ok, so I think the POV with change throughout the story, because I find myself itching to write about what's going on in Joanne's mind ;) hehe. And this one is a long one. Like, really long. I didn't really intend for it to be so long, but I didn't realize how much stuff I wanted to be in this chp :/ lol. Other chps might be this long if my muse decides to visit once again :) {reviews will help with that :)}So please review this one! Because I want to your opinion on the end! A couple of tears went into this one, and the music wasn't helping but oh well :P. Hope you enjoy it!_

_**XXX**_

Taking a deep breath, Arizona opened the curtain to reveal her half naked body to the small audience standing patiently on the other side.

"Zona you look hot!"

Arizona blushed. She and Trystan had made plans to go swimsuit shopping the Saturday after school had closed to find the perfect ones to wear in Miami. They had about three weeks left in their search, but their excitement had gotten the better of them. What Arizona did not expect was to find Trystan waiting for her in the food court chatting with Joanne.

Her heartbeat immediately increased as she instantly recognized the brown curls. Up to now, she was not able to calm herself, her current position not helping in the least.

Joanne had the great idea of having them go one at a time, trying on various swimsuits and modeling them for a second opinion. Arizona's face burned as she looked at her reflection in the mirror, examining the small, Billabong, teal bikini Trystan had picked out for her.

_Of course she would pick the skimpiest thing for me to try on, _she complained in her head.

But all of those feelings soon left her head as she noticed how Joanne was looking at her. Her mouth was slightly open, her eyes raking over Arizona's trim body, in the suit that brought out her blue eyes all the more.

"You look amazing," she managed to get out.

Arizona bit her lip, her cheeks burning. "Ya think?" she asked, skeptically.

Joanne nodded, eyes still unable to remove themselves from Arizona's form. Arizona smirked slightly and spun around slowly to check out how she looked in the mirror. After a few more glances and encouraging words from the two girls she had decided to buy it in addition to the small red one she had stored in the back of her drawer.

Next was Trystan's turn and she came out in a small black bikini, skull printed on the top. _Definitely her style, _Arizona thought to herself.

She came out of the small dressing room with a smile: she loved it. After trying on another one, in a deep purple, she had found her two swimsuits, having others at home, like Arizona.

This was the moment Arizona had been waiting for since they had arrived in the store. Joanne's turn to model for them. After seeing her attire, shorts and a tee once again, Arizona was really anxious to see what exactly was under there.

She found her eyes widening as Joanne stepped out. She had picked a dark brown bikini, pink hearts embroidered on the top and bottom in a design that Arizona could not describe as anything but cute. The deep brown of the suit complemented her tanned body. She could not keep her eyes off of the gorgeous brunette as she walked over to the mirrors.

The brown bikini allowed Arizona to get a good view of her perky, rounded breasts, her toned, flat stomach, similar to Arizona's, and her round behind.

"You look amazing," Trystan's voice brought her out of her gaping state.

She blinked a few times before agreeing with her best friend, "Yeah, you look…incredible."

Joanne looked down at her feet before looking at Arizona's reflection in the mirror, "Really?"

Arizona nodded her head feverishly causing Joanne to smile. Arizona could have sworn that she saw Joanne wink at her in the mirror, but maybe that was jut her imagination, it had been playing quite the amount of tricks on her lately.

After purchasing their suits Arizona decided that she wanted some ice cream, but Trystan's mother wanted her home. After dropping her home Joanne turned to Arizona in the car, "Still want that ice-cream?"

_**XXX**_

Arizona made her way upstairs into her room and flopped onto her bed. She moved onto her back and lifted her hand until it was in front of her face, allowing her to see the seven digits on her hand.

After ice cream, Arizona had to get home. Having had a great time with the blonde, Joanne took Arizona's hand and scribbled her number onto it, using the pen she carried in the car.

Joanne dropped her off with a, "Call me" before driving off. This had left Arizona stunned, to say the least. She had stood on the sidewalk for a good minute before snapping out of her trance.

Lying on her bed, Arizona mulled over the day she had. While eating ice-cream the two had made plans to go to the movies the following day, Joanne saying that she was going with Michael and Trystan anyway, so Arizona should tag along.

Arizona was elated. She could hardly wait to see her again. Just then, Arizona's mother called out.

"Zona! Daddy's on the phone!"

A huge grin broke out onto Arizona's face as she leapt off her bed and all but ran down the stairs, grabbing the phone from her mother in the kitchen.

"Daddy?" she said into the receiver.

"Hey Zony-bear, how are ya?"

She smiled even bigger, if possible, as she talked to her dad for the first time in about two weeks. Colonel Daniel Robbins of the Marine Core was stationed somewhere Arizona could not pronounce, but she could not care. All she was concerned about was whether or not he was well, which was why she always got so excited when he called. However, nothing made her happier than the words that he uttered next.

"I'm coming home, baby."

Her eyes widened and she jumped up and down in the spot, squealing and screaming into the phone. Her mother watched on, clearly amused at her daughter's actions. She could hardly wait to see her brother's reaction.

"Oh my gosh, daddy I can't wait! When are you coming?"

"In two days," he replied happily.

After the conversation had finished, Arizona found herself skipping up to her room to call Trystan. And, of course, she was just as excited for Arizona.

"This is so awesome!"

Arizona smiled, "I know! Hey, what time are we going to the movies tomorrow?"

"I knew Joanne would invite you. Umm, we're going around lunchtime. So after we pick you up we'll grab a small lunch then go across."

"Okay, sounds good. Just call when you leave."

"Gotcha."

_**XXX**_

Sighing, Arizona dropped yet another outfit onto her bed, not at all pleased by her choices of clothing she had. She called Trystan this morning to chat before hanging up so the two could get ready to go. What she did not expect was to take forever to find something to wear.

She had about ten articles of clothing scattered across her bed, all she found unsuitable to wear, even though she was only going to the cinema.

After about fifteen more minutes, and a phone call from Trystan saying that they had left, she had settled on a short skirt and a cute tee that she had bought two weeks prior. As she finished tying her laces she heard a car horn. She grabbed her purse and headed out, telling her mother where she was going and when she should be back.

_**XXX**_

"Oh no way! You did _not _meet Pamela Anderson!"

Michael smiled smugly while nodding. "When we were in L.A she was right there on the beach taking a tan, like it was the most normal thing ever."

Arizona laughed, "How cool."

Michael shrugged before taking a gulp of his coke. Arizona's gaze wandered to Joanne, again, as she, too, sipped from her drink. When Joanne's gaze met hers she looked away, her cheeks tinged with the most delicate shade of pink.

Smiling, Joanne spoke up, "So, Arizona. I'm surprised that you don't have a boyfriend, I mean with looks like yours I'm sure that they're throwing themselves at you."

Arizona bit her lip. Trystan spoke up, saving her, "We keep on telling her that."

"I'm just not interested," she said feebly.

Joanne raised an eyebrow at her comment, "I wish that was the same for me. Then my life would be a lot less complicated."

"Complicated doesn't even begin to describe it Jo."

Nudging Michael in the ribs, Joanne continued, "I guess there are just too may hot girls back home."

Trystan chuckled, "Sure, that's why."

Joanne picked up a fry and chucked it at Trystan causing her to chuckle. None of them noticed Arizona's shocked expression at Joanne's confession. She brushed it off quickly, seeing as everyone already knew, and tried to look nonchalant about it.

"So I take it you're quite the heartbreaker," she said amusedly.

Joanne smirked, "That's not the case…all the time. Most of the time they just lose their appeal to me."

"And why is that?" she prompted, looking into Joanne's eyes. Where she was getting this newfound courage, she had no idea.

Joanne shrugged, "Not too sure yet." The two continued to look into each other's eyes, Joanne trying to see how far Arizona would go, and Arizona using the confidence she had recently acquired.

Trystan narrowed her eyes at the two, wondering what in the world was going on. She glanced at Michael who nodded, but she knew he knew something, she would bug him about that later. She then decided to break the silence.

"So, what movie we going to see?"

_**XXX**_

"Oh my gosh that movie was so horrible!"

Arizona giggled, "I know! Everything about it was so fake! Not to mention the acting: horrible."

Joanne laughed at the face Arizona made as she said the last word. "I agree with Ari, the acting was pretty low class," she jumped in.

Arizona gave her a small smile, silently liking her new nickname, before looking at her watch and cursing softly, "Shoot! I told my mom I would be home in fifteen minutes."

Michael shrugged, "No prob, should take us about ten minutes to get by you if we leave now."

"Shotgun!" Trystan shouted, smirking at Joanne.

Joanne narrowed her eyes, but quickly let it go. Arizona wondered why she gave in so easily, having found out that she loved riding shotgun in her brother's convertible. But she shrugged it off upon realizing that she would be in the backseat with her.

When they reached the car Joanne opened the door and let Arizona in, "After you, milady."

Arizona giggled, "Why thank you, ma'am. Remind me to tip you later."

"Hope it's a good tip," Joanne winked.

"Oh, it's more than enough."

Arizona really surprised herself with that last sentence. She can't even remember the last time she flirted. She pretty much gave up on flirting with the guys in school, and now that she found out she was gay, she did not exactly have the practice. But judging by Joanne's continuing banter, she guessed she was pretty decent.

Joanne raised a brow at Arizona's last statement, slightly taken aback by her boldness. This girl was getting even more interesting with each minute that passed. She's a gorgeous girl, she had to admit, but whether or not she was interested sent Joanne for a spin. She knew nothing about the blonde, yet she felt drawn to her, like a moth to a flame. Chewing on the inside of her mouth, Joanne decided to throw caution to the wind and see how far Arizona would go.

"So, how exactly will I be receiving my payment?"

Arizona almost didn't hear her. From the moment she sat in the car, she took notice of how close Joanne sat next to her, so close that their thighs were almost touching. Catching the last of the comment, she put two and two together and replied.

"Is there anything in particular you want?"

Joanne chuckled. Her eyes raked over Arizona's form, stopping at her lips before replying, "Many things."

"Care to enlighten me?"

"How about I call you later and we can strike up a deal?"

Now Arizona quirked a brow, "A deal huh? Does that mean I get something in return?"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out."

Arizona smiled and shook her head, secretly hoping that she was not joking. She could hardly wait until she got home. Before she knew it, they had reached her house. As she walked in she ran into a tall burly figure. He reached out and grabbed her, steadying her quickly. It was her older brother, Jason. He was turning nineteen that year, and in spite of their age difference, they were the best of friends. They rarely did anything without telling the other.

"Whoa, watch where you're going there Zona."

"Sorry Jase. Gonna see Mimi?"

He nodded his head, but his eyes refused to meet hers. This alone forced her to realize that something was wrong.

"You okay?"

"Me? Yeah I'm fine," his gaze was still locked on his shoes. He fixed his trademark leather jacket.

"Jason, look at me."

His eyes tentatively met hers.

"Are you okay?"

He let out a breath, "Look, Zona. I- There's something I gotta tell you."

"What did you do now?" she asked, knowing that he did not have the best track record.

"Nothing bad, just sit down and hear me out okay?"

She nodded, but could not help but be nervous by his behaviour. She sat on the couch and motioned for him to sit next to her. As he sat down she turned, putting one leg under her to face him.

"What's up?"

He licked his lips nervously, "I think I've made my decision about which university to go to."

Arizona's face brightened up, "Really? Which one? I hope it's the one in Miami, that way I can check it out when I go with Trystan an-"

"No, Zona. I didn't pick Miami."

"Tennessee?"

"No."

"A-"

"No, Zona! Will you just listen to me for a sec, please?"

Her brows furrowed, he hadn't raised his voice to her since she found his hidden stack of Playboy magazines when he was twelve. She nodded, concern etched on her face. Jason let out a breath, he didn't mean to snap at her like that; but he really needs to tell her.

"I picked this one because it offered me all that I ever wanted from an education."

He watched as she nodded again.

"I- I joined the Army Zona. I deploy this Wednesday."

After going through all of the possible reactions Jason thought he would have gotten from his little sister, silence was nowhere on the list. He expected yelling, screaming, tears, hitting even; but silence, nope. Arizona was not a quiet person. Anyone who knew her would vouch for that. So to say that she was stunned into silence would make them think twice.

So now, Jason sat next to his baby sister, looking at her blank expression, waiting for her to scream, cry, talk…move. But she just sat there. Still as a statue.

"Zona?"

He took her hand in his. She cringed and pulled her hand away.

"Arizona," his voice was laced with emotion. She could tell that her reaction was killing him, but she really couldn't react in any other way.

She closed her eyes and willed her tears away. Biting her lip she quietly said, "Excuse me" and walked upstairs to her room.

Jason put his head in his hands. His mother had been less than thrilled about her first born joining the Army, especially after having a husband already in the Marine Core. Her children were patriotic, and believed in country as much as Daniel did, but she did not think that it would fuel Jason to join in the battle.

Jason felt horrible. He felt as if he had disappointed his mother, lost the most treasured relationship he had with his sister, and to make matters worse he had to tell his girlfriend, Mimi. They had been together for eight months. She had set him straight, brought him out of his bad streak, and now he was going to disappoint her too. What a day.

_**XXX**_

Tears streamed down Arizona's face as she lay on her back on her bed. Her brother had joined the Army. The Army. Where people go and get killed…daily. She was terrified enough for her father. Now she had to worry for her brother as well. It just seemed exhausting. She had absolutely no idea how she felt about it. It was tearing her apart, but if this was what he wanted to do, who was she to stop him?

She glanced over at her alarm clock and sighed. It wasn't even five yet and she felt exhausted. She draped her arm over her eyes and tried to stop crying. She honestly tried very hard. Tried not to cry for her father, and the danger he put himself in every day. Tried not to cry for the danger that her brother just signed up to experience. Tried not to cry at the very possibility that she may never see either of them again…

Just then her phone rang. Wiping the tears from her cheeks she decided to answer it, hoping it would be a distraction.

"Hello?" she croaked into the phone.

"Hey Ari, it's Joanne."

She closed her eyes. _Great, so not the time, _she thought.

She sniffled and continued nonetheless, "Hey Joanne, what's up?"

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She would have sounded a bit more convincing if her voice wasn't slightly gone from the crying and if she stopped sniffling.

"You can talk to me you know," she replied, seeing through the facade Arizona tried to put up.

"I don't want to burden you with my problems."

"It's no problem, Ari. Something's bothering you, and I want to know if I can help."

Arizona let out a breath, she really didn't want to lash out on someone she barely knew, but she really did need to talk about it.

"My brother joined the Army."

She heard Joanne let out a breath before saying, "Ari, I know it's a lot to take in, but it's going to be okay."

"How is it going to be okay, Joanne? He joined the freaking army!"

"I know, but listen. This is probably the biggest decision he has ever made in his life. He chose his country. He chose patriotism. He chose to go out and protect the people that he loves. And I know it does not seem that way to you, but that's how it is. It's his decision and he's made it. And I don't think that his last memory of you should be this. He is putting his life in danger to protect millions of people. It's pretty damn brave if you ask me."

_Damn, that girl can give a speech._

Arizona mulled over her words, knowing that she was right. She loved her brother and should support him in everything he does. Besides, she still had a few secrets of her own.

_He still doesn't know that I'm gay, _she thought to herself.

"Ari? You still there?"

Arizona smiled slightly, "Yeah."

"Sorry if I kind of rambled, I tend to do that when I'm passionate about something."

"You're passionate about the Army?"

"Yeah, my best friend and neighbour deployed last year."

"Oh. How is he doing?"

"He's doing great actually. I just spoke to him two days ago."

Arizona played with the hem of her skirt.

"The Army isn't the enemy, Arizona. You need to talk to your brother, soon. This is not how you want to leave it, trust me."

"Okay."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. I was actually calling about something completely different, but I think that can wait. This gives me a reason to call you tomorrow."

Arizona chuckled, "I guess it does."

"Go talk to your brother, and I will talk to you tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay. And Joanne?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks, you really helped."

"Anytime, Ari. Anytime."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Title: **__The Tale Of Arizona Robbins (3/?)_

_**Author: **__Rosalie Duquesne_

_**Rating: **__PG-13_

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own the character Arizona Robbins or Calliope Torres, nor do I own the show Grey's Anatomy. This story is for entertainment purposes and not for monetary gain of any kind. _

_**Summary: **__A story revealing the details of the life of Arizona Robbins from her teenage years to adulthood. CalZona in later chapters._

_**A/N: **__Okay, so here's the conversation between AZ and her brother. Honestly I loved writing this chp for many reasons that you're gonna have to read to find out :) This one is shorter than the last one, by a lot, but I'll make up for it in the next chp :) I wrote these two chps in like one night, and I have to get up in like 5 hrs. So I really hope you like it ! :P I've kinda fallen for AZ and Joanne, but I'm still loyal to CalZona, so have no fear, their fluff will be much fluffier lol. Happy reading ! And please review !_

_**XXX**_

Hearing a door close down the hall Arizona decided that this was the best time. She took a deep breath and exited her room to go talk to her brother. She knocked on his door twice.

"Come in."

She walked in and saw him lying on his bed, arm over his eyes. Obviously it hadn't gone well with Mimi. She sat down next to him on his bed and placed her hands on her lap.

"I'm gay."

He shifted his arm slightly to peek at his sister, whose gaze still remained on her hands. Soon, he sat up and moved next to her, placing an arm around her shoulders and pulling her closer to him. She rested her head into the crook of his neck. He kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry."

"Me, too, Zona. Me, too."

They didn't need to say anything else. All the things unsaid were just understood. It didn't need to be put into words or written, nothing. All was said by her coming to see him and telling him what she was afraid to. It symbolized the trust and respect she had for him, and how it had not diminished, not in the least.

"I love you, no matter what," she said, breaking the silence.

"Love you, too, Zona. And I want updates on all of my potential sisters-in-law."

Arizona rolled her eyes an chuckled, "God, I'm gonna miss you."

She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tight to her. He pressed his lips to the top of her head.

"I know."

She smiled.

The moment was broken by their mother calling out, "Zona! Trystan's on the phone."

She wiped her face and got up. As she was about to leave she turned to face him.

"I'm proud of you, Jase."

He smiled at her, "Thanks."

_**XXX**_

"He did what?"

"He joined the Army, Trys."

"Bu- How? When? Why? When does he leave?"

"He leaves on Wednesday, so I want to spend as much time with him as possible."

"Yeah I understand. But wow, the _Army. _And you sound so calm and collected about it."

"Yeah, I realized that I was more scared than disappointed in him. Joanne helped me realize a lot of things."

"Wait, Joanne? When did she call? And why did you tell her before me?"

"Relax, Trys. She called right after Jason told me. And I was going to call you once I stopped crying, she just called first."

"Okay, I'm just glad you're good though. If it was me, I would have flipped out. I mean, I don't even know what I would have told you if you called."

Arizona smiled, she really loved Trystan. Heart of gold; talked like her drunk Aunt Rita.

"Yeah."

"Zona, can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Are you gay?"

_Wow. _Arizona was flabbergasted. Rendered speechless for the second time in less than twenty-four hours; and she did not like it, not one bit. _How in the world did Trystan find out? What does this mean? She shouldn't have a problem since Joanne is gay too, but is it different because she's her best friend?_

"Zona? You there?"

"Umm, yeah."

"So, are you?"

"…I- I think. Yes I am."

"Huh."

_Huh? _"What exactly does 'huh' mean?"

"I was right."

Now Arizona was really confused. "Right about what?"

"You were flirting with Joanne today."

Arizona's face turned beet red.

"I mean it's cool. Joanne is really nice, and it would be kinda fun if you two got together. I mean you would make a cute couple, and she _is _moving here at the end of summer so-"

"Wait, what?"

"You didn't know? Her parents work for the same company, they got transferred to the office here in Dakota. So she's starting her second year in high school here in the fall. I thought she would have told you."

"She didn't. But it's okay…I guess. I mean we haven't really done anything but flirt a bit. She took me out for ice cream after we dropped you home yesterday."

"But don't you want it to be more than that?"

"Honestly, I don't know Trys. I mean, I've never done this before. I don't' even know what I'm doing when I'm flirting with her, cuz I never really had the practice. I've never even been in a relationship before."

"Just talk to her, Zona. I'm sure she'd understand."

"I guess, but it would be really weird. I mean, I don't want to sound completely and totally clueless."

"But you are completely and totally clueless."

"Not helping Trystan," Arizona laughed.

"Sorry. Hey, do your parents know?"

_Oh shit. _"Uh, Jason knows."

"Do you plan on telling them any time soon? Your dad's coming tomorrow, and I'm sure he isn't staying for long. It's the perfect time!"

Arizona's heart began to beat faster. Trystan was right, but she was not prepared to tell her parents any time soon. She only just realized it herself.

She groaned, "Your right, but I don't know how to tell them."

"I'm sure the words will just come to you, like they always do."

Arizona smiled, "Thanks, Trys."

"Anytime, babe. But not now, cuz mom is calling me for dinner. But I'll call you tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay, bye."

_**XXX**_

"Zona, can you get the door, please?"

It was just after dinner, and the three Robbins sat in the living room, their mother, Kim, reading a book, while the other two watched a movie.

Arizona got up and went to answer the door, wondering who would be visiting so late. As she opened the door, she was surprised to see a familiar head of dark brown hair and bright green eyes.

"Joanne?"

"Hey. Is this okay? I mean, I know it's kinda late for me to pass by, but I- When I'm upset I normally eat a lot of sweets so I uh, I brought you this."

Arizona watched as Joanne winced slightly, handing her a white plastic bag with a small tub of rocky road ice cream inside. Arizona smiled.

"Thanks, rocky road's my favourite."

"I know."

She smiled even more at the blush that filled Joanne's cheeks at her little outburst.

"Do you want to come in?"

"Oh, I don't want to impose…"

"Not at all, come on in. We can talk and eat ice cream up in my room."

Joanne smiled, "Sure."

Arizona led her into the living room, "Mom, Jase, this is Joanne. Joanne that's my mom, Kim, and my brother, Jason."

"Nice to meet you both," Joanne said with a smile.

"You, too."

Jason was yet to reply due to his reaction to Joanne. It was no secret that she was a gorgeous girl, but to see her brother gawking at her made Arizona a little possessive.

"Come on, I'll grab a spoon and we'll head upstairs."

_**XXX**_

"I'm glad that you and your brother are okay now," Joanne said, passing the spoon to Arizona.

"Me, too. Thanks again, by the way. Never would have been able to get through it so quickly without your little speech."

Joanne's cheeks flushed pink once again. Arizona could not help but watch as she put another spoonful of ice cream into her mouth, thinking that she seemed utterly adorable when she blushed. As she was about to hand the spoon over, Joanne reached over and Arizona's heart rate sped up.

"You got a little ice cream right there."

Using the pad of her thumb, she wiped the small glob of ice cream from the corner of the blonde's mouth.

"Perfect," she whispered.

Arizona bit her lip, obviously she meant to say that out loud, but Arizona was less than prepared for her to say it. She watched as Joanne licked the ice cream off her finger and her mouth went dry. She licked her parched lips and gave Joanne the spoon.

_It's now or never, _she thought to herself.

"Joanne, I need to tell you something."

Joanne looked up and caught Arizona's gaze, her piercing green eyes looking into Arizona's pools of blue.

"Okay."

She placed the spoon in the container and placed it on the floor next to the bed.

She turned back to the blonde, "Shoot."

"I've never really done this before. Or anything close for that matter. Which only adds to my confusion on what to do now. Because I like you, and I think you like me too, I just wanted to tell you that before this goes any further…if it does. I really do want it to go somewhere, I do. But, I am completely and totally clueless. I mean I don't even know if-"

Joanne put a finger on Arizona's lips, effectively stopping her mid-sentence, a slight smile on her face.

"You're really cute when you ramble, you know that?"

Arizona smiled bashfully, her cheeks flushing slightly.

"I thought I was bad, but clearly you beat me at that."

"Hey!" she mumbled, Joanne's finger still on her lips.

Joanne smirked and removed her finger, "I'm glad you came clean about whatever it was you were trying to tell me. And for the record, I like you, too. A lot."

Arizona smiled, "Really?"

Joanne nodded. Before she knew what was happening, Arizona noticed Joanne moving closer to her. Her gaze drifted from her green eyes to her pink lips, as they came closer to hers. She closed her eyes and tilted her head.

Suddenly, her bedroom door opened.

"Zona, do you have my- Whoa! Sorry, my bad."

Jason's entrance startled the two, causing them to bump heads as he looked up from the book he held in his hand. With a hand on her head Arizona sent daggers in her brother's direction.

"I'll just- I'll talk to you later, Zona."

Arizona closed her eyes for a second, not amused by the interruption in the least. She looked over at Joanne, hand on her forehead as well.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, won't even leave a bump. I'm guessing your brother knows."

"Uh, yeah. Only him and Trystan, though. Well and you."

Joanne smiled. After about a second she spoke up again, "Well, I, uh, I better go."

Arizona bit her lip, "Yeah. Thanks for the ice cream."

"No problem. I kinda pictured the first thing I bought for you to be a bit more romantic, but I thought you might need this.

Arizona smiled, "I did, and the company didn't hurt either."

"Okay, well I'll call you tomorrow."

Arizona nodded and got up to let her out. She picked up the ice cream and walked Joanne to the door.

"Night," she said with a smile.

Joanne leaned in and pressed a kiss to the corner of Arizona's mouth, leaning back to say, "Sweet dreams" and wink at her before walking away.

Arizona watched as Joanne got into her car and drove off. Sweet dreams indeed.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Title: **__The Tale Of Arizona Robbins (4/?)_

_**Author: **__Rosalie Duquesne_

_**Rating: **__PG-13_

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own the character Arizona Robbins or Calliope Torres, nor do I own the show Grey's Anatomy. This story is for entertainment purposes and not for monetary gain of any kind. _

_**Summary: **__A story revealing the details of the life of Arizona Robbins from her teenage years to adulthood. CalZona in later chapters._

_**A/N: **__OMG I am SO sorry for the wait ! I knew what I wanted in this chp, I just didn't know how to write it :/ But anyways, here it is ! I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it :) And please don't hate me for ending it like that :P Please Review !_

_**XXX**_

Sneaking up behind her brother, Arizona smacked him on the back of his head with the pillow she held in her hand.

"What the hell?"

Jason turned around to see Arizona glaring at him, arms crossed and foot tapping impatiently on the floor. He smiled impishly.

"Oh, hey, Zona. What's up?"

If looks could kill, Jason Robbins was a dead man.

"Don't you 'what's up', me Jason. What was so important that you couldn't afford to knock?"

He chuckled nervously, "Uh, I thought you had my, um, my book."

"You don't read."

Now he looked terrified, "Okay fine. That girl was hot. Wanted a second look, that's all."

She whacked him repeatedly with the pillow, "That's it?"

"I'm sorry!" he laughed out, shielding himself from her blows, "How was I supposed to know she's your girlfriend?"

She stopped hitting him, "She's not my girlfriend."

Her cheeks couldn't help but tinge pink as she sat down next to him on the couch.

"Really? Because from what I saw-"

He couldn't complete his sentence due to the pillow that smacked him in his face. He glared at his sister, who only smiled sweetly at him in return.

Yawning, Arizona got up and stretched, "Okay, I'm beat. I'm going to sleep. Night Jase."

"Night Zona."

_**XXX**_

That morning, Arizona woke up with a smile on her face because that evening her father was due to arrive. All day she skipped and pranced around the house, her good mood spreading onto her mother and brother. Late that afternoon Arizona lay on her bed, reading a book when her mother opened her door.

"Zony, phone's for you."

"Thanks, mom," she replied with a smile.

She rolled over onto her back and put the receiver to her ear, "Hello?"

"Zony?"

Arizona's cheeks flushed as she immediately recognized the voice, "Hey, Joanne."

"That's cute. What's up?"

She lay down her book and placed her hand behind her head, propping it up to get more comfortable. "Nothing much, just reading a book."

"Seriously? A book?"

"It's my favourite!" Arizona defended.

Joanne laughed, "Well, it's a beautiful day outside, and I know _I_ don't want to be in my house."

"Is that why you called me? To tell me that you're going out?"

"Yup, oh and to ask if you wanted to tag along."

"Are you asking me out on a date?"

"Maybe," she could hear the smirk in Joanne's voice, "Is that a yes?"

Arizona smiled, "Depends on where you're taking me."

"How about a walk in the park?"

"Sounds awesome."

"Great, I'll come for you in half an hour. Bye Ari."

"Bye."

_**XXX**_

Telling her mom where she was going, Arizona walked outside and hopped into the car.

"Hey, Ari," Joanne said leaning over to press a kiss to her cheek.

"Hey yourself. So what are we doing today?" Arizona asked as Joanne drove off.

"That's for me to know, and for you to find out," she replied, sneaking a glance at the blonde beauty in the passenger seat.

"Well if it's our first date I think I should know where we're going," Arizona said confidently, secretly glad that her nerves weren't getting the better of her.

"You will," Joanne said, "Eventually."

Arizona pouted playfully and leaned back into the seat, taking in the breeze and how it flowed through her hair. Opening her eyes, as the car stopped at a red light, she said, "Well you were right about today, it is beautiful."

"I know something more beautiful."

Turning her head, Arizona saw that Joanne's gaze was on her, causing her to blush profusely.

"You need to stop doing that."

"Why? I think it's cute."

"How easily I blush?" Arizona asked, clearly amused.

"How easily _I _make you blush," Joanne chuckled.

Arizona bit her lip, her eyes finally noticing their surroundings, "Wait, we just passed the park."

Joanne smirked, "Yup."

Arizona quirked a brow, curiousity almost pouring out of her ears. _She said we were going to the park, right? _

"Don't worry, I'm not going to kill you. But I will if you tell anyone about where we're going," she smirked.

"Oh really? You're taking me to your super secret spot?" she winked.

"Maybe," she replied cryptically, "I guess you'll just have to wait and see."

Arizona quirked a brow as the car pulled to a stop in front of a run down building on the outskirts of town. Covered in graffiti the building was crumbling before them, windows broken, paint peeling, bricks missing from the walls; even the front door was broken in half, straight down the middle.

Joanne hopped out the car and walked toward the house, a bounce in her step.

"Are you serious?" she asked, almost incredulously.

Joanne turned on the spot, "What makes you think I'm not?"

Arizona looked at the building once again, wondering why in the world she would bring her here of all places.

Pushing what remained of the door open Joanne called Arizona over her shoulder, "Come on, Ari! I promise it's worth your while."

Sighing, Arizona got out the car, realizing that she really had nothing to lose. Looking around she carefully made her way inside the dark house.

"Joanne?" she asked, spinning around trying to find the familiar small figure.

"Joanne?"

_Okay, now I'm slightly freaked out._

Suddenly a pair of arms encircled her waist causing her to jump almost a foot into the air.

"Ahh!"

Joanne chuckled, "Relax, will ya, Ari? I gave you the conditions of my killing you already."

Arizona held a hand over her heart, "Doesn't mean you can scare the crap out of me."

Joanne grinned and leaned dangerously closer to whisper into her ear, "Couldn't resist."

She then loosened her grip and took one of Arizona's hands in hers, "Come on, this _clearly _isn't why I brought you here."

Arizona smirked as she followed, "I thought you got your jollies by messing with me."

Joanne chose to stay silent as she led Arizona into an old, wooden elevator. Still looking skeptical, Arizona looks over at Joanne who still has a smirk on her face.

"Feeling smug that you have me scared huh?"

"Maybe."

"How about that you have my heart racing faster than a cheetah on a hot day in Africa."

Joanne chuckled and moved closer to Arizona, her eyes moving up her body, from her brown sneakers, to her jeans shorts, to the light brown thin strapped top, stopping at her icy blue eyes that followed her gaze the moment it fell on her. She stopped mere centimeters from Arizona, her breath falling on Arizona's cheek as Joanne tilted her head, "I have many ways of getting your heart to race, and this is not one of them."

Arizona mentally cursed herself for her increasing heart rate, but let out a breath as the elevator stopped and Joanne had to step away to let them out.

Upstairs was just as grimy as the ground floor, but with less graffiti. The floor was similarly littered with empty soda and beer cans, food and candy wrappers and cigarette butts. Arizona followed Joanne as she walked through the room opening a door to a staircase.

Arizona raised her eyebrows at the dark staircase, not unnoticed by Joanne.

"Relax," Joanne smiled, "It's at the end of the staircase."

Holding out her hand, Joanne led Arizona up the flight to another door in the roof. She pushed it open and turned to the blonde, "After you, milady."

Arizona smiled and shook her head before climbing out. As she saw her surroundings she gasped. The sight was beyond beautiful. Behind the house was the largest expanse of forest Arizona had ever seen. The trees seemed to go on for miles, stopping as far as the eye can see, meeting the sunset that Arizona had only just noticed. The perfect tones of orange and blue made the view breath taking.

"Beautiful isn't it?"

Joanne's voice broke her reverie, her gaze drifting to the brunette for a moment. "Amazing."

"Perfect for a first date, if I do say so myself."

That made the blonde smirk, "The mood of the first date is perfect, but the date can't just be us staring at the great view, not that I mind." She added that last part with a wink as her eyes trailed appreciatively up and down Joanne's form.

For what seemed like only the second time since they met, Joanne blushed, and Arizona loved every moment of it. The pink of her cheeks made her seem all the more adorable to the blonde.

"Maybe I have something else planned, something extra," she replied, walking around Arizona.

"Huh, what exactly do you have in mind?" Arizona asked, still entranced by the beauty and simplicity of the nature.

Suddenly she heard a voice whispering, dangerously close to her ear, "Turn around."

Clearly curious, Arizona turned on her heels and smiled at the sight before her. Joanne stood in front of her, a big smile on her face, holding out two popsicles.

"Seriously? A popsicle?"

"Yes," Joanne said, still smiling, "It's the first thing that comes to mind when I think of you."

"Really?" the blonde retorted, unwrapping the snack, "Why?"

Joanne looked to the floor, a blush quickly filling her cheeks, "Promise you won't laugh."

Arizona smiled genuinely, "Promise."

Finding the courage, Joanne looked up, but avoided Arizona's blue gaze by looking to the view. "When I first met you, that day we picked you and Trys from school, the first thought I had was about your dimples."

Arizona blushed, smiling bashfully.

"Those same dimples," Joanne said, finally catching Arizona's gaze, "I saw you before you saw me, and I thought you were the cutest thing I had ever laid eyes on. You had this childlike innocence about you that made me want to get to know you. I couldn't shake that thought, not even when I went to sleep, so I dreamt of you, and you were eating an orange popsicle while sitting on a swing in the park."

Arizona chuckled a bit, causing Joanne to drop her gaze and blush profusely.

"I think it's adorable."

Joanne kept her gaze on her feet, "It's kinda embarrassing."

"Not at all," Arizona said, taking a step closer to place a hand on Joanne's arm.

Joanne looked up and sighed as she looked into Arizona's eyes "Thanks."

Arizona smiled and popped her orange popsicle into her mouth. Joanne couldn't take her eyes off of her. Her presence almost demanded her attention, like a moth to a flame. She had never felt this way before. About anyone. She felt like she really wanted to get to know Arizona, not like the other girls from back home. She was special. And it scared her, but she felt as if she could not get enough of her. All she wanted to do was spend every waking moment with her. Before she knew it, they had finished.

"Well I have to say, for my first date, this definitely sets the bar for the future."

Joanne chuckled, "Well I _did _put a lot of thought into it."

Arizona looked to the brunette, "I really did have fun. From the torturous ride over, to getting scared out of my pants, to eating a popsicle on the roof of a broken down building, I have to say, _I _could never have thought of it."

Looking at Arizona she replied, "I'm not too sure if that's a compliment."

"That's for me to know and for you to find out."

Joanne pursed her lips, "Oh I will."

"And how exactly do you intend on finding out?"

"I have my ways," Joanne smirked, her eyes moving briefly to Arizona's lips.

"Care to elaborate?"

Still smirking, Joanne leaned in until their lips were mere millimeters apart. Slowly, she brushed her lips against Arizona's, curious about her reaction. What she did not expect was for Arizona to take the reins and press her lips to hers a bit more forcefully. She carefully moved her lips against the blondes, taking Arizona's lower lip between hers and sucking on it.

Smiling, she released it and pulled back, but not too much as to ruin the moment. Arizona's eyes were still closed, as she was reeling in from what was probably the most perfect kiss she had ever experienced. Having kissed only one other person, a guy on a dare, she hardly had experience, but this kiss, was definitely high up on the list, no matter how short it may be.

"Wow."

Joanne smiled even bigger, glad that the kiss meant just as much to the blonde, "My words exactly. But I never said we were done."

Arizona flashed her dimples once again before moving in once more. This time the kiss was more heated, Joanne immediately opening her mouth and tangling her tongue with Arizona's.

This, however, was the first time Arizona had kissed anyone with tongue, and she found it exhilarating. As their tongues moved in languid movements she found herself wanting more. She placed her hands on the brunette's hips, pulling her closer, into her body. Taking the hint, Joanne placed one hand on Arizona's cheek, the other on one of the blonde's hands.

The two stood there for what never seemed to be long enough, tongues entangled, not wanting to stop anytime soon. Unwillingly, Joanne pulled away slowly, her breathing more laboured.

Arizona pouted slightly, not wanting the kiss to end.

Smiling at the adorable pout Joanne spoke up, "I know, I didn't want to stop either, but I have to get you home. You have to pick up someone pretty important soon."

Arizona's face brightened, her pout disappearing almost completely.

"Exactly," Joanne said, "Now come on, let's get you home."

Taking Joanne's hand in hers, Arizona laced their fingers as they made their way to the car.

_**XXX**_

The door to the Robbins' manor burst open, giggling girls bounding in, hands glued together as they made their way down the short hall into the living room.

However, their giggling was stopped short by a single masculine voice, surprising both girls, but not enough for them to even loosen their grip, "Zony-bear?"

Arizona's eyes widened, "Daddy?"


	5. Author's Note

_**Heyy guyzzzz,**_

_**First of all I would like to apologise for my lack of updates concerning this story. I've recently started university and my schedule is so hectic that I hardly even have time to sleep far less to write a chp. And on top of all that I'm having some problems getting my computer from DHL (NEVER using them again btw :/) Thought u all should know. I am actually writing updates now that mid terms are practically over but it is up to you, my readers, as to if I should bother to post them. I know that most of you have probably forgotten about this story (both for NCIS and Grey's Anatomy) and I do not blame you for not bothering to read on. If I get enough replies saying that I should continue, I will try my best to update regularly. **_

_**At the moment I have one update ready for 'The Tale of Arizona Robbins' and I'm currently working on the update for 'Bug On The Wall', please tell me if I am wasting my time writing these updates, because if I am I have other ideas (for one shots) that I can develop.**_

_**Thanks in advance,**_

_**Ur fellow ff writer/reader**_

_**R0$!3**_

_**Much love **____**3**_


	6. Chapter 5

_**Heyy guyzzz !**_

_**Wow it feels good to be back, well a little. I got a few good reviews telling me to continue and I'm so glad that you think so ! So here's the next installment of 'The Tale of AZ'. I hope you all like it ! And don't worry, it's not all relationships and rainbows and crap, the drama is soon to arrive ! :) **_

_**Meanwhile, please enjoy this chp and review ! Love to all you CalZona lovers ! :)3**_

_**XXX**_

"_Daddy?"_

Arizona's feet seemed to be glued to the floor as she gapes at her father, standing in the living room, her hand, still clutching Joanne's tightly. Snapping back into reality she lets go of Joanne's hand and rushes across the room into her Daniel's waiting arms. Squeezing him tightly she whispers, "I've missed you, so much."

"I've missed you, too, baby."

After a moment the two released each other, Daniel's gaze now on the brunette standing awkwardly in the doorway.

"So, who is this lovely lady here?"

"Oh!" Arizona said, remembering that Joanne was still there, "Dad this is Joanne, Joanne this is my father Colonel Daniel Robbins."

Sticking out her hand Joanne spoke up, "Nice to meet you, sir. Arizona has told me a lot about you, she was very excited about you coming back."

"You, too. Although I wish I could say the same, Zony here hasn't told me anything about you."

Arizona's cheeks tinged slightly, but Joanne spoke up to ease her tension, "I plan on changing that, sir."

Smiling, Daniel replied, "Glad to hear that."

"I should get going, I don't want to intrude on your little reunion."

"Oh, it's no imposition at all, honey," Kim spoke up, "Feel free to stay for dinner and get to know us some more."

Joanne looked at Arizona who smiled hesitantly in response, she took that as her cue, "I'm not too sure."

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure Zony would love to have you stay," Daniel said.

After that, Arizona decided to speak up, smiling brightly, "Just stay over Joanne, you know you can't resist my mother's cooking."

Smiling in return Joanne nodded, "Okay, can I just borrow your phone to tell me mom what's going on?"

"No prob, we'll use the phone in my room. We'll be back in a second."

The two girls rushed up the stairs and into Arizona's room, shutting the door behind them.

"Ari, I'm sorry. If you want me to leave I will. I do-"

She was cut off by Arizona's lips on hers, moving slowly but forcefully. She pulled away too soon, resting her forehead against Joanne's.

"I would want nothing more than for my family to learn to love you."

At that, Joanne smiled brightly and dipped in to kiss Arizona once again. The kiss was short, like the first one, only because they were due back downstairs soon. After Joanne called home and told them where she would be they made their way back downstairs, hands brushing as they walked down side by side.

The evening was filled with excitement as Daniel relayed many stories to the four, keeping them on the edge of their seats, hanging on every word that came out of his mouth. Joanne found herself becoming more comfortable with the Robbins' family, finding them similar to her own. Close-knit, fun loving people trying their best to get through life day by day.

Unfortunately, she found it difficult to act differently around Arizona, considering that her parents were not aware of their relationship status, whatever it may be. She found it difficult to not be able to touch her, hold her hand, hug her, run her fingers through her hair, what she would normally do if they were alone, or even out with other friends.

However, the smile that was on Arizona's face for the whole evening made everything worth it. Seeing the animation on her face as she listened intently to her father's recollections made her so…at ease. She found herself looking at the blonde for longer than normal, entranced plainly by her presence. However, as she looked away, her gaze met that of Colonel Robbins, sending a shiver through her spine. She had no idea how she could possibly explain this.

_**XXX**_

"She's just a really close friend, dad," Arizona said walking onto the baseball diamond behind Jason.

Glancing at Jason, Daniel chose to let it slide, for now. "Who wants to pitch first? How 'bout you, Zony? Let me see if you lost that arm of yours."

Arizona rolled her eyes, albeit with a smile on her face. Stepping onto the mound, she pats her mitt, looking intently at her father sending signals.

For a moment, she closes her eyes and lets all her emotions bubble to the surface. For a moment, she remembers her frustrations about any and everything. Joanne, Jason, her father, herself.

She opens her eyes and focuses on her target. Without her gaze wavering she pulls her arm back and hurtles the ball forward with all her strength, her frustrations fueling the ball speeding toward her brother. She watches as he swings, and misses, smirking lightly. Her father takes off his mitt after catching the ball and shakes his hand out.

"Jesus, Zona. I never said to humiliate the boy."

Grinning, she motioned for the ball, knowing that she had no intention of easing up on him.

_**XXX**_

"Hey babe, you busy?"

Rolling onto her back, Arizona replied, "Not right now, but I have a family thing later. What's up?"

"Nothing, just wanted to see you," Joanne said, almost sounding bashful.

Arizona could not help the smile that came over her face, "I miss you, too."

"What time is your family thing later?"

"Around seven, I think."

"Wanna meet at our spot in fifteen?"

_**XXX**_

"I think I should come out to my parents tonight."

"Are you sure?" Joanne asked, her hand still stroking Arizona's flat stomach.

"No," Arizona replied without hesitation, "but I feel like I'm running out of time."

"Ari, this is a really big decision, and I don't want you to do it just because it's convenient, and you don't know when next your whole family is going to be together."

Joanne paused, tilting Arizona's head to look into her blue eyes, "Listen to me, it takes time. I know that this is your first relationship, boy or girl, so I think you should let it play out before you make a decision. I mean, I'm not going anywhere, but you need to be clearer on this, okay?"

Letting out a long breath Arizona nodded and whispered, "Okay."

She leaned in and pressed their lips together, cupping Joanne's cheek as she pulled away, "I'm not going anywhere either."

Joanne smiled, "Good to know, boo."

Arizona raised a brow, "Did you seriously just call me boo?"

"Yeah," she replied, a bit confused, "We say it all the time back home. Why? You don't like it?"

Arizona shook her head, "It's not that I don't like it, but, I didn't know you really considered me to be your boo."

"Of course you're my boo, what else would I call you?"

"I don't know. I mean it makes it a bit serious, and you already told me about your past-"

"Your different," she whispered, too softly.

"What?"

"I said 'You're different'. I've never felt how I feel about you before. It's like, I never want to leave you, always want to be by your side kinda thing."

Cheeks flushed, Arizona cuddled further into Joanne's embrace, the two of them keeping a comfortable silence. Not too soon after, Arizona spoke up, "So, does calling me your boo officially make me your girlfriend?"

_**XXX**_

Standing in the airplane hangar, Arizona watches as her brother embarks on a new terrifying chapter in his life. Even after their talk two nights ago she couldn't help but feel that there is so much to talk about, so much to experience with him. And the mere fact that they will not be able to makes her heart ache.

_"I'm leaving my heart with you, Zona, take good care of it."_

Grasping onto the necklace that now adorned her neck she waves to her brother with her free hand. Tears threatened to fall down her face but she willed them away with whatever will power she had left, the promise she made still ringing around in her head.

_"Promise you won't cry for me, Zona."_

"What?"

"Promise me, that the day I leave, you won't even shed one tear."

"I can't promise that, Jase. Why would you want me to promise that?"

Taking a deep breath, Jason laid back onto the grass and gazed into the starry sky.

"Do you remember Misty?"

Arizona furrowed her brow, "The star I named when I was two?"

Smiling slightly Jason replied, "Yeah. I remember the night after, how upset you were that you couldn't find Misty. You were convinced that she left you on purpose. Do you remember what dad told you?"

"That just because I don't see her doesn't mean she isn't there, and that I shouldn't waste any tears. Jason, why are yo-"

"I don't want you to cry for me, Zona, because I'm not going anywhere. I'l always be here for you, whenever you need me. If you cry, cry because I'm not coming back, don't cry because I'm leaving, because I could never leave you."

The last promise she made to her brother, and she'd be damned if she broke it. Turning toward her mother, she took her hand and laced their fingers, "C'mon mom, let's go home."

"Or what's left of it," she heard her mother whisper.

Squeezing her hand, Arizona led her mother to the car in silence, knowing fully that nothing she could possibly say would make anything better.


	7. Chapter 6

_**Title: **__The Tale Of Arizona Robbins (6/?)_

_**Author: **__Rosalie Duquesne_

_**Rating: **__PG-13_

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own the character Arizona Robbins or Calliope Torres, nor do I own the show Grey's Anatomy. This story is for entertainment purposes and not for monetary gain of any kind. _

_**Summary: **__A story revealing the details of the life of Arizona Robbins from her teenage years to adulthood. CalZona in later chapters._

_**A/N: **_Okay, so now I'm kinda annoyed. You guys tell me to continue updating and I am using most of my free time to write the updates, and you don't review? Come on. I don't like to write if I'm not getting any feedback, cuz that just doesn't help me improve what skills I have. So can you please review on this one? The small amount of loyal readers I have? And btw…Joanne and AZ are only going to be together for a handful of the rest of the chps. Just wanted to go into detail about AZ's first relationship. Anyway…here you guys go. Please review, cuz I really feel like I'm wasting my time.

_**XXX**_

Trystan runs her fingers through Arizona's blonde locks, holding her close as she sleeps. She had called Trystan after she had gotten home, knowing that both she and her mother needed their space. The moment Trystan had arrived all she saw was the emotionally drained blonde that was once her perky best friend. She had simply led her upstairs, put on a bad movie and pulled Arizona to her side, stroking her hair until she fell asleep.

She really felt for Arizona; she knew how close she and her brother were despite their age difference. Since the first day she and Arizona had met the blonde talked constantly about her big brother and how great he was. Never having a sibling, Trystan could not even fathom how her best friend felt at the moment.

Just then, the phone rang. Gladly, Arizona was a heavy sleeper and only stirred though Trystan had let it ring almost four times.

"Robbins' home."

"_Trys?"_

"Hey, Jo. What's up?" Trystan said, trying not to move as to wake Arizona.

"_Nothing, just calling to check on Ari. She told me Jason was leaving today."_

"Yeah," Trystan answered, twirling a blonde lock, "he left this morning. Zona's sleeping though; she was exhausted when I got here."

"_Okay," _she heard Joanne sigh.

"You really like her don't you?"

"_More than you can imagine," _Joanne replied after a moment.

Trystan let out a sigh, "Jo, I don't want Zona to end up being one of-"

"_It's more than that. She's more than that."_

"I sure hope so."

"_Just tell her to call me when she can okay? I'm a little worried."_

"Got it."

_**XXX**_

Arizona slowly opened her eyes and rubbed them as she sat up on the couch.

"Morning sleeping beauty, well, more like evening."

She turned her head and saw Trystan in the doorway. She smiled lightly and fell back onto the couch. Trystan walked over and sat next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder to pull her close.

"Feeling any better?"

The blonde nodded, her face buried in Trystan's neck.

"You better, 'cuz you were out for like eight hours."

Arizona shot straight up, "Eight hours?"

Trystan nodded, "You've been out like a light since two this afternoon."

"Wait, what time is it?"

"A little after ten."

"Ten in the night?"

Trystan chuckled, "Yeah but don't worry. Your mom's by your gran, and I think you should call Joanne, she called like three times while you were asleep."

Arizona could sense a hint of annoyance in Trystan's voice when she mentioned Joanne calling more than even Arizona expected, but she chose to let it slide…for now. She simply groaned and dropped her head into her hands, "Ugh."

"Hey, didn't I say don't worry? Just breathe, it'll be okay."

Arizona looked up into Trystan's almost completely black eyes and sighed, "Thanks."

"Anytime, babe. But not now, 'cuz I gotta get home before mom blows a fuse, you know Beth."

Arizona rolled her eyes, "Yeah, you go ahead, I'm good."

"Call if anything, okay?"

"Okay."

"Pinky promise?" Trystan asked, pinky finger out.

Arizona smiled and linked their fingers, "Pinky promise."

_**XXX**_

"It's fine, mom. I'll just see you in the morning, okay?"

"_Alright, Zony. Be careful."_

"I will, love you."

"_Love you, too. Bye."_

"Bye."

Just as Arizona placed the receiver down, the doorbell rang. Not really in the mood for any company, she shuffled to the door, wondering who would be visiting after ten thirty. As she opened it her eyes widened slightly, her surprise evident upon seeing Joanne on the other side of the door.

"Sorry to stop by so late, but you never called back and I was really worried, but I thought you might still be asleep which is why I didn't come earli-"

Arizona put a finger to Joanne's lips, "I was now about to call you actually."

Joanne smiled against Arizona's finger, removing it with her hand and lacing their fingers. Arizona tugged her inside by their laced fingers and led her into the living room. She sat back on the couch, Joanne sitting to face her.

"How are you?"

"Better," the blonde replied after a brief pause.

"Trystan left?"

"Yeah, a little while ago."

"Did she help?"

Arizona played with the ends of her shorts, "She did her best, can't blame her for that."

Joanne placed a hand on Arizona's bare thigh, "Anything I can do?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Arizona stutters, "I- I don't know. I'm so tired, but I'm sick of sleeping. I slept all day."

Not knowing what else to say, Arizona hugs her knees to her chest and rests her chin on her knee caps.

"When Johnny left, I didn't know what to do with myself," Joanne began.

Arizona looked up into Joanne's eyes, only to have the brunette quickly divert her gaze.

"I know it's not the same, but he's like my brother. We used to talk every day before he deployed. Now it's every other week. I miss him more than I can bear. When he told me, I said I hated him. Right to his face."

She looked down at her hands, "Only thing I regret to this day. It was the last thing I told him before he left. I was so full of anger that I didn't realize how selfish I was being until it was too late."

A small smile came across her face, "But then he emailed me saying that it would take a lot more than my stubbornness and the army to drive us apart."

Arizona smiled at that, "He sounds great."

Looking into her blue eyes, Joanne replied, "He is. The closest relationship I've had with anyone. Can't imagine life without him."

"Sounds like me and Jase," Arizona replied with a sad smile.

Joanne cupped Arizona's cheek and turned her face to face her, "Boo, listen to me, okay? Jason did this for himself and for his country. That is the bravest thing he can do. You of all people should know that. You're acting like this did not make it any easier for him to leave."

Arizona opened her mouth to say something, but Joanne beat her to the punch, "I know it affects you, too. He knows it. But just be happy and pray for him. It's a lot easier than the road you're going down now, trust me."

Arizona looked concernedly into Joanne's eyes, knowing there's a story behind that statement.

"Okay?"

"Okay," the blonde replied after a short pause.

Joanne smiled and stroked her cheek with the pad of her thumb.

"Good," she whispered, leaning in and capturing her lips briefly once, twice, three times before pulling back, both of them smiling.

Then, a voice broke the silence.

"Good night, ladies."


	8. Chapter 7

_**Title: **__The Tale Of Arizona Robbins (7/?)_

_**Author: **__Rosalie Duquesne_

_**Rating: **__PG-13_

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own the character Arizona Robbins or Calliope Torres, nor do I own the show Grey's Anatomy. This story is for entertainment purposes and not for monetary gain of any kind. _

_**Summary: **__A story revealing the details of the life of Arizona Robbins from her teenage years to adulthood. CalZona in later chapters._

_**A/N: **__First of all I'd like to thank the few people who reviewed :) made my day. So here's the next chapter. Not exactly what or who you guys expected…but I find this way a bit more fun :P So enjoy ! And please review !_

_**XXX**_

"Gran?" Arizona turned her head, "Mom? Wha- Why are you here?"

The elderly woman spoke up. "I wanted to see you, so we drove down in my car to surprise you. But I see you have other plans," she said, gesturing toward Joanne, causing her cheeks to flush.

However, the teenagers remained silent. Kim, still quiet, walked out of the room and went upstairs.

"Mom!" Arizona called after her.

"Let her deal with this on her own, honey," Anne spoke up.

"I can't gran, I ju-I can't leave it like that," she stood up, only to be pushed back down onto the couch by her able bodied grandmother.

"You listen, she will come to you. Let her figure it out first."

Arizona sighed and slumped in defeat, she knew that if there was one thing she couldn't do it was defy her grandmother. At the young age of seventy she had the stamina of a fifty year-old and the attitude and mouth of a twenty-five year old. She paraded around in her little outfits as if she were the hottest thing since skinny jeans. She woke at the crack of dawn and went to bed nearly right before. Arizona constantly wondered how she did it, how in the world she had all that energy, but she never questioned her. Her respect for her gran only grew every day; she's truly one of her role models.

However, right now, that was the furthest thing from her mind. She was frustrated beyond belief at herself and how she let her mother find out about her like that. All she wanted to do was to go upstairs and explain it all, but her grandmother wouldn't let her.

Sitting down on the armchair, Anne looks up at the couple, "Now what exactly's going on here?"

"What haven't you seen?" Arizona replied cattily, "And what do you want me to say? You saw everything already."

"Oh, I highly doubt that is everything. When did this start? Were you always like this? Who else knows?"

Sighing, she answered,"About a month, though we only became official last week. I've only just accepted who I am, thanks to Joanne," she added boldly, "and only Jason and Trystan know. Well, and you and mom now."

The room became filled with a pregnant silence, Anne's gaze flickering between the new couple, hands now joined, on the couch. Arizona's hands began to sweat.

_I didn't want her to find out like this. I didn't want either of them to find out like this._

"Are you happy?"

A voice broke her train of thought. But when she looked at her grandmother she found the elderly woman's eyes fixated on something or someone behind her. She spun in her spot to see her mother, leaning on the doorframe, eyes fixated on the girls' still joined hands.

"What?"

Kim let out a shaky breath and repeated her question,"Are you happy?"

Arizona's face softened, "Even better."

Her mother nodded with tears in her eyes, albeit a smile on her face,"Well good. That's all that matters, then."

Grinning, Arizona bounced off and around the couch and into her mother's arms.

"Love you."

"I love you, more, Zony."

After a few more seconds they broke apart, but the comfortable silence was broken by Kim once again.

"Don't think this means you're off the hook, young lady. There's still a lot I want to know. For starters, when did you first realize you were…"

"Gay?" Arizona finished, "Near the end of school, then I met Joanne and the pieces finally fit together."

Joanne smiled softly, but her discomfort was apparent.

"Joanne, darling, why don't you and Zony got get some of the iced tea out the fridge," Anne spoke up.

Arizona looked across to her girlfriend and squeezed her hand, using their joined hands to lift her and lead her to the kitchen. Once in the kitchen, Joanne released Arizona's hand and moved to the fridge to pull out the iced tea.

"Baby," Arizona called out, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Can you get the glasses please?"

After a moment Arizona moved to the cupboard and took out four glasses, placing them on the counter. As Joanne fills each glass, Arizona watches her intently, her gaze never leaving the brunette's strong face.

"Jo."

"What?" Joanne said, a little harshly, placing the jug on the counter with an audible thud.

"Talk to me," Arizona replied softly, a hand on Joanne's tense shoulder.

"Itsnotfair," she mumbled.

Arizona raised a brow, prompting her to continue.

Letting out a breath Joanne spoke up, "It's not fair. It's not fair how easy for you this is. It's not fair how accepting your family is. It's not fair that my family still hasn't accepted me even though it's been over a year. It's no-"

Arizona placed a finger over her lips upon noticing the tears forming in her girlfriend's eyes. Joanne hastily wiped them away, effectively removing Arizona's hand as well. Arizona cupped her cheek and forced her to look into her eyes.

"They're idiots. Idiots for not accepting you. Idiots for taking so long. Idiots for not loving you enough to even try to understand you."

She stroked her cheek with the pad of her thumb, "But that's what I'm here for. You need to talk to me, Jo. Stop worrying about me and worry about you for once, okay?"

Joanne nodded. Arizona smiled, "Promise me something."

"What?"

"That you will talk to me before we go to Miami, but that once we're there…once we're there next week, you'll do nothing but have a blast. No worries, no sad faces, nothing. Sun, sand, sea and fun."

"I can promise that," Joanne smiled weakly.

"Awesome," Arizona grinned.

She pulled Joanne in for a brief, but sweet, kiss and a tight hug. She felt Joanne bury her face in the crook of her neck and she squeezed her tighter and closer. As she looked up she noticed someone in the doorway, locking eyes she squeezed Joanne one last time before letting go.

"Babe, can you take the drinks out? I'll be there in a minute."

Noticing the figure, Joanne nodded, picking up the tray and exiting swiftly.

"Hi, daddy."

Colonel Daniel Robbins stepped into the kitchen, eyes not wavering from his daughter.

"Guess she isn't just a friend, huh?"

"No."

The two stood in silence, gazes locked, Arizona trying to read her father's expression. Unable to do so she began to worry.

_Oh God, _she thought, _he's going to kick me out. Where the hell am I going to go? I can't leave home yet, I'm only fifteen! What the hell am I going to do? I can't…_

"Are you still who I raised you to be?"

Arizona blinked, not expecting that response, but, at the same time, grateful he responded like that.

"Of course, daddy."


	9. Chapter 8

_**Title: **__The Tale Of Arizona Robbins (8/?)_

_**Author: **__Rosalie Duquesne_

_**Rating: **__PG-13_

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own the character Arizona Robbins or Calliope Torres, nor do I own the show Grey's Anatomy. This story is for entertainment purposes and not for monetary gain of any kind. _

_**Summary: **__A story revealing the details of the life of Arizona Robbins from her teenage years to adulthood. CalZona in later chapters._

_**A/N: **__Heyy guyzz ! Sorry I took so long to update but right after I put in that last update I got swarmed with papers and then my finals were up to tackle :/ they were okay and I'm pretty sure I passed all of them so I'm happy lol :) Here's the next installment of The Tale Of AZ. I know it seems like smooth sailings for AriAnne (hahah I just made that up :P) but every relationship has conflict. I have made a timeline on what I want to happen in the rest of the story so it shouldn't take me too long to wrap this up, but beware, I have MANY things in store for you ;) Typing this up on the plane ride back home (finally) so I hope yall like it ! Enjoy ! And please review !_

_**XXX**_

The rest of the evening played out well, Joanne relaxing a bit now that the atmosphere became more comfortable. However, Arizona could sense that she was still a bit disheartened at how quickly her family had accepted her in comparison to her own situation.

She placed a hand on Joanne's thigh and squeezed lightly, attempting to soothe her girlfriend.

_Girlfriend, _Arizona smiled, _could never get tired of saying or even hearing that._

Less than two minutes later the brunette spoke up, "I think it's time for me to head out."

Kim smiled, "Well it was nice getting to know a bit about you, honey. And I hope we will be seeing more of you in the future."

"Of course, Mrs. Robbins," Joanne smiled genuinely.

"I'll show you out, " Arizona said, getting up after Joanne.

As they reached the door, Joanne spun around and crashed her lips onto the unsuspecting blonde's. Their lips danced to a muted beat, sliding against each other slowly. Arizona's tongue peeked out and licked the Joanne's upper lip. Joanne opened her mouth and their tongues met in a frenzy, the kiss becoming more intense.

Arizona's hands had moved from their place on Joanne's hips to squeeze her ample behind. Joanne moaned into the kiss and tangled her fingers in the blonde hair, pushing her head closer to deepen the kiss.

The kiss soon broke, the girls panting for air. Their foreheads touched and their breaths mingled as their minds slowly reeled in.

"Wow," Joanne breathed, finally able to speak.

"What was that for?" Arizona asked with a smile.

"Just wanted to kiss you goodbye. _That _was not my intention."

Arizona grinned, "Drive home safe, okay?"

"Always," Joanne smiled, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

_**XXX**_

"_Oh, _no freaking way_! I _so_ thought he'd flip and like kick you out or something."_

"Me too! Even _I _was surprised."

"_I can just imagine your face. You must have been so much paler than usual."_

"Gee, thanks, Trys."

Trystan's laughter filled Arizona's ears, a small smile forming on her own lips.

"_At you still have a family,"_ Trystan commented after a moment of silence.

"Yeah," the blonde said softly.

At that comment, she couldn't help her mind drifting to Joanne. She truly felt for her, but it really did explain a lot. Why she never talked about any of her family except for Michael. Why Arizona had never seen her house. Why she didn't even know Joanne's parents' names. She knew she had to talk to Joanne. Let her know that she will be fine. That she has all the family she'll ever need.

"_Hellooooooo? Arizona!"_

Arizona blinked a couple times and dropped the phone on the bed, startled by Trystan's loudness. She picked up the receiver and spoke up, "Geez, Trys. Loud enough?"

"_You're the one that zoned out, babe. I said your name like twelve times."_

"Liar."

"_Call me whatever you want Zona. What's got your brain tied up like Mrs. Briggs' panties?"_

Arizona chuckled, "Nothing. Don't worry about it."

"_Is it about Joanne?"_ Trystan inquired.

_Damn it._

"_It is! What happened? Switched back teams?"_

Arizona rolled her eyes, "Doubtful. But uh- what's the…situation, with Joanne's parents?"

"_Total homophobes,"_ Joanne replied without hesitation.

Arizona's eyebrows raised, "Catholic?"

"_Not even,"_ Trystan sighed, _"They are two of those serious high class, social life and status centered homophobes. Typical rich, redneck Americans."_

Arizona sighed, "Shit."

"_Yup,"_ Trystan said, _"But shouldn't you be asking Joanne this?"_

"Don't want to burden her."

"_You should. She needs someone she can trust outside of her family."_

"I will."

"_Good. Anyway I gotta run, Beth's calling. Probably about this weekend."_

Arizona chuckled, "Don't you think you should call her 'mom'? You know, be a bit more respectful?"

"_She lost my respect when she hooked up with that twenty-one year old asshole."_

The blonde sighed, "Okay, Trys. I'll talk to you later. Love you."

"_Love ya, too, babe."_

As she hung up, Arizona lifted the receiver once again and dialed a number she rarely called.

"_Hello?"_ a familiar male voice answered.

"Michael? It's Arizona."

"_Oh, hey Arizona. How have you been? Psyched about this weekend?"_

"Pretty good, and of course! Trys and I have been planning this for a long time coming. You?"

"_Too excited to just sit around and do nothing. Me and a couple buddies going out tonight. Let me guess, you wanna talk to Jo?"_

"You read my mind," Arizona replied with a smile.

"_Okay, hold on for a sec."_

"_Jo?"_ Arizona heard through the receiver. Almost a minute later she heard shuffling on the other end, then finally the sweet voice she longed to hear.

"_Hello?"_

Arizona smiled, simply at the sound of her voice, "Hey, babe."

"_Hey, boo. What's up?"_

"Nothing, just miss you."

She heard Joanne chuckle. Feeling brave, she asked, "I wanna talk to you about something. Pick me up in ten?"

"_Got you."_

_**XXX**_

"I love coming here," Arizona said, lacing her fingers with Joanne's.

"I'm glad I showed it to you. It's only my favourite place to be when you're here."

Arizona blushed, "You need to stop doing that."

"Why?" she asked, raising her hand to run her index and middle finger down her rosy cheek, "I find it makes you even more adorable."

Arizona smiled sheepishly and leaned in to press a soft kiss to the brunette's lips. She pulled away and continued to gaze at the view.

"I can't wait til this weekend," Joanne spoke up.

"Miami!" the two girls shouted in unison before erupting into a fit of giggles.

"Trystan will be rooming with her mom and little sister and Michael with his friends Greg and Mason. Which means, that you and I are sharing a room," she finished with a dramatic wiggle of her eyebrows.

Arizona giggled and responded, "Can't wait."

After a brief moment she spoke up again, "You're parents aren't coming?"

She noticed how the brunette's facial expression suddenly became serious and her lips pressed into a firm, straight line.

"They've refused to go on vacations with me for the past four years."

"Really?" Arizona asked. _It's that bad?_

"Do you want to talk about it?" the blonde prodded carefully.

"Nope," Joanne replied a bit too quickly.

"Okay, but I just want you to kno-"

"I don't want to hear it, Ari. I'm tired of talking about something I cannot change."

"I get that but-"

"No buts Arizona! I don't want to talk about it," she said harshly, letting go of Arizona's hand.

"You cant bottle everything up, Jo," Arizona tried sincerely.

"Just drop it, okay?"

Arizona sighed and relented, "For now."

Joanne sucked in a breath, "No 'for now' Arizona. Just say 'okay'."

"I cant, Jo."

Joanne looked at her girlfriend for a few seconds before speaking up again, "I better get you home."

Arizona did not know what to say, so she merely nodded.

The trip home was made in silence. Joanne too pissed to say anything; Arizona too scared to say anything. When the car stopped in front of the younger girl's house she turned to the brunette and finally spoke.

"You'll always have me. No matter what."

She placed a kiss on Joanne's cheek and exited the car, and walked into her house.


	10. Chapter 9

_**Title: **__The Tale Of Arizona Robbins (9/?)_

_**Author: **__Rosalie Duquesne_

_**Rating: **__PG-13_

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own the character Arizona Robbins or Calliope Torres, nor do I own the show Grey's Anatomy. This story is for entertainment purposes and not for monetary gain of any kind. _

_**Summary: **__A story revealing the details of the life of Arizona Robbins from her teenage years to adulthood. CalZona in later chapters._

_**A/N: **__Wow, it feels good to be writing fluffy things again :S So sorry about the wait for this fic, but as I got home my parents had me driving my sisters left right and centre along with too many other things :/ Anyway, I kno that's not what yall want to hear. So here's the next chp…the 'relationships and rainbows and crap' will slowly return, have no fear :) Enjoy ! and please review ! :)_

_**XXX**_

Arizona smiled as she got into the car seat next to Trystan, "Finally!"

"I know right?" Trystan said enthusiastically, "Miami!"

Michael and Joanne got into the front seats and Michael turned on the car, revving the engine, "You girls ready to hit the road?"

"Hell yeah!" Trystan replied, placing her shades over her eyes.

Arizona smiled at her best friend and mimicked her actions. As she leaned back into the seat, she couldn't help her mind straying to the flight. She and Joanne had seats next to each other, and Arizona had never felt any more uncomfortable. Each movement she made, Joanne seemed to have made one as well. If not, the two of them remained impossibly still. If there was a moment she was the most ecstatic for in her life, it was the moment the plane landed.

The two of them haven't spoken since that night. Arizona knew that Joanne needed her space, but the whole situation was killing her. She wanted Joanne to feel better, wanted her to know she will be fine, wanted her to know how much she loved her.

_Wait, I love her? _Arizona's brow furrowed, perplexed at the sudden realization. She had never been in this situation before. The past few weeks with Joanne had been magical, despite the fact that they had only been together just over a week, they've had feelings for just over a month. The more she got to know the brunette, the more she fell for her. She thought that her feelings were rather premature though. As this is her first relationship she has no idea what to feel, or even when she should be feeling it.

Her gaze moved from the view out the window to the brunette seated in front of her. No matter if they were on speaking terms or not, she still found her to be the most stunning person she had ever seen. This little rut they have will not stop her from having a good time on vacation, nor will it stop her from trying to get her back.

_**XXX**_

The four stepped onto the pool deck, clad in their bikinis and swim shorts and immediately made their way to the blue waters. Arizona dropped her towel on the chair and dove into the pool, surfacing with a smile on her face.

"You always have to be first, huh, Zona?"

"Know me too well, Trys," she replied smiling, her gaze wandering to the brunette who chose to work on her tan. _As if she needs one._

After a couple minutes of swimming around Trystan hatched an idea. "Hey guys! Let's play chicken!"

Arizona jumped up and down excitedly, "Yeah! It will be fun! I call Trys!"

Michael turned to face Joanne, "Jo, looks like your stuck with me."

Joanne looked down at him through her sunglasses and spoke up, "No, thanks."

"Aw, come on, Joanne. Stop being a party pooper."

Joanne sighed at Trystan and reluctantly got up, moving slowly into the water.

"Atta girl," Michael said with a smile.

Joanne rolled her eyes, "Just go down."

As told, Michael went underwater and came back up, Joanne perched on his shoulders. Trystan had done the same, Arizona seated on her shoulders as she was the lighter out of the two of them.

"Watch out, Jo. Zona has some arms on her," Trystan said playfully.

"You fail to remember," Michael spoke up, "Joanne is the top spiker in her volleyball team. So I doubt her arms could even match up."

Trystan quirked a brow, "Now this is going to be interesting."

"Ready?" Arizona asked.

"Set." Joanne replied, eyes remaining on Arizona's small frame.

"Go!" Trystan and Michael said at the same time.

The pairs charged toward each other, Arizona and Joanne's arms outstretched, ready to pounce. Instinctively, Joanne grabs Arizona's shoulders, trying to get on top to throw the blonde off balance and throw her off. However, Arizona knows better. She moves one arm to Joanne's right bicep and the other to her shoulder, getting a firm grip within seconds. She then proceeds to push down on her shoulder, while pulling her right arm up into the air, throwing Joanne off balance and wobbling on Michael's shoulders.

Joanne smirked slightly at the chance of decent competition. She hooks her legs tighter under Michael's armpits and leans forward, urging him forward. This time, she goes for her forearm, gripping tightly with her right hand, the other on her upper arm, forcing Arizona into the same position. Now it was simply a matter of who had more strength. Between Arizona's swimming and Joanne's constant volleyball training it would take a good while before one fell. However, Trystan had another idea. Knowing very well how strong Arizona's legs were she let go of one of the blonde's thighs and proceeded to latch onto Joanne's leg.

"Not fair!" Joanne said loudly, arms otherwise occupied, "Michael, help!"

"Got you!"

Michael wrapped his slender fingers around Arizona's ankle and pulled, but just as Joanne released Arizona's other thigh to attach to Joanne's other thigh. With one last effort from each person all four fell under water and came up gasping for air, but laughing very hard.

When Joanne opened her eyes they landed on the blonde laughing so hard it seemed like she couldn't breathe. Her laughter filled the brunette's ears like music. She smiled and her eyes filled with tears as she watched on. Suddenly, she got out of the pool and ran into the bathroom.

The other three watched on in confusion, wondering where that came from. They looked at each other before Arizona spoke up, "I got this."

She picked up her towel and Joanne's and headed into the bathroom. Opening the door she heard muffled sobs coming from one of the stalls.

"Baby?"

The sobs continued. Arizona moved closer to the stall, "Babe? Open the door."

The door didn't budge, but Arizona heard movement behind the door.

"Jo, come on. You must be freezing. I have your towel here. At least let me give it to you."

After a brief pause, the stall door opened, but not completely. Joanne's arm was outstretched, her hand open to take the towel. Arizona sighed, but placed the towel in her hand nonetheless.

"Fine. But I'll be waiting outside for the rest of my girlfriend, if she ever decides to come out."

_**XXX**_

Arizona walked out of the bathroom, a little impatient. Trystan stops her, "Jo okay?"

Arizona shrugged, "No idea."

Without another word she walks past Trystan and into the hotel. She enters the elevator and pushes the button for their floor. She was beyond annoyed at Joanne. Why the hell must she be so stubborn? _Cuz you wouldn't love her any other way. _Why wont she just take help where she can get it. _Her strength is one of the things you love most about her. _Geez, this woman was exhausting. _And you wouldn't have it any other way._

"Will you just shut up?" she screams at the voice in her head.

The elevator door opens and she walks down the hall to their room, opening the door with her key card. She throws the towel onto her bed and plops down in the chair, her head tilted toward the ceiling.

_Knock knock._

"Seriously?" she muttered under her breath.

She opened the door and found a familiar brunette on the other side of the door. She left the door ajar and walked back into the room. Joanne sighed and closed the door behind her. She walked across the room and sat on the bed.

"Can we talk, Ari?"


	11. Chapter 10

_**Title: **__The Tale Of Arizona Robbins (10/?)_

_**Author: **__Rosalie Duquesne_

_**Rating: **__PG-13_

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own the character Arizona Robbins or Calliope Torres, nor do I own the show Grey's Anatomy. This story is for entertainment purposes and not for monetary gain of any kind. _

_**Summary: **__A story revealing the details of the life of Arizona Robbins from her teenage years to adulthood. CalZona in later chapters._

_**A/N: **__Heyy guyss…sry for the delay on this chp…school, life yada yada, useless shit yall don't care about lol. Anyways…have no fear, the AriAnne drama is coming to an end :P and I've also decided to speed up the timeline quite a bit…just to get the story going. This chp is a pretty heavy T just to let yall know. I decided to try out the sex, I don't find my smut to be that good, I mean I've gotten a few good reviews but I personally don't find it all that…hot (for lack of a better word). I'm mainly looking for constructive criticism on that part. Anyway, happy reading ! Please review and tell me if you want me to continue !_

_**A/N 2: **__I apologize to all of those who thought that Arizona was going to meet a certain Latina in Miami… :S_

_**XXX**_

"_Can we talk, Ari?"_

"Now you want to talk?"

Joanne winced, "I understand you're upset, but it's not completely my fault."

Arizona's eyes widened, "Not _completely _your fault? Then who's fault is it? Mine?"

"Look, if you had given me enough space then we wouldn't be-"

Arizona threw up her hands in frustration, "Unbelievable! If you had just talked to me, we wouldn't be here either!"

"I know that, Ari," she said, still unusually calm, "But now you know that I need space to deal with things. Because you pushing me to talk only made things worse, in case you haven't noticed."

Arizona stopped pacing and looked at her girlfriend, her lip between her teeth. She knew that Joanne was right, but she couldn't stand the fact that someone that close to her was in so much pain, and she couldn't do anything about it.

"Look, I love you, okay? But you can't be pushing me so much, it just makes me feel even more claustrophobic."

"I understa- Wait, you love me?" she broke off, a huge smile on her face.

Joanne's face turned pink and she tilts her head to look at the floor, "That wasn't supposed to come out yet."

Arizona walked over to her and cupped her cheeks, bringing her in for a lingering kiss. She pulled away and gazed into her eyes, "I love you, too, Jo."

Joanne grinned and captured the blonde's lips again, glad to have everything back to where it's supposed to be.

_**XXX**_

_A little over a year later…_

"Congrats, baby! I m so proud of you!" the blonde jumped up and down in excitement, jumping into the arms of her girlfriend, hugging her tightly.

Joanne grinned, "Thanks, Ari."

Arizona pulled away and pressed a kiss to her lips. Weeks before her graduation, Joanne had received a letter from a university in Miami, stating that she had been awarded a volleyball scholarship.

In her old school she had been able to go to the championship with her team despite the fact that she was moving. At the finals there had been a scout watching for potential, future, star athletes. He had kept a close eye on a certain brunette, whose strength and concentration captured his attention. From the beginning of the match to the end, where they had won by an impressive 17-point lead, he could see the intense concentration on her face. She constantly kept her team's spirits up, shouting phrases such as, _"Come on guys!", "No more points for them!", "We got this!", "Easy pass!", _and _"That's it! Sock it to 'em!"._

He was very impressed by her and eventually found more information on her, sending it to the bureau involved in giving out scholarships. Not too long later, Joanne's name was on the top of the list for the volleyball scholarships of that year.

Naturally once she got the phone call she called Arizona, who had immediately come over and engulfed her in a bear hug.

"We _have _to celebrate," Arizona smiled, gazing into Joanne's bright green eyes.

She nodded her head in agreement, "Dinner with Mike and Trys?"

Arizona smirked, "How about we go hang out with them now. I have something more…intimate planned for later."

The corner of Joanne's mouth quirked, "Oh really, now? You do?"

Arizona nodded, her hair falling over her shoulders as she did, "Yup, now let's go find that lovely family of yours."

_**XXX**_

For the most part, Michael had been very excited for his sister, hugging her with a huge, proud smile on his face, "Congrats, Jo. You deserve it."

Trystan, on the other hand, had been a tad more excited. _A bit overexcited, _Arizona thought to herself as she saw Trystan bounce up and down on the spot, a giddy smile on her face as she threw herself into Joanne's arms, almost toppling them over.

"Oh my God! This is _great _Joanne! I mean they would have been idiots to choose anyone else! I am so proud of you!"

The blonde chuckled and shook her head at her best friend, not expecting her to act any less enthusiastic.

"We should celebrate!"

Arizona smiled and nodded in agreement, "Ice cream?"

"Great idea!" Trystan said, dragging Joanne out the door.

Arizona rolled her eyes and turned to Michael who shrugged, "Don't look at me. She's your best friend."

"But she's your cousin," she muttered with a chuckle as she linked arms with Michael and followed the pair outside.

_**XXX**_

"Later you guys!"

Arizona and Joanne waved to Michael and Trystan as they retreated into the house. Putting the car in drive the brunette turned to her girlfriend, "Where to now, milady?"

Arizona giggled, "Make a quick stop at my house, I need to pick up some supplies. I'll be driving from there."

Joanne's head whipped in her direction, "Um, I don't think so. How about you tell me where we're going and I stay behind the wheel."

"Come on, Jo. You let me drive last time."

"Yeah, and you almost killed us."

Arizona rolled her eyes, "Oh don't be so dramatic."

"Babe, need I remind you about the old lady that you almost ran over?"

"It's not my fault she was in the middle of the road! There's a lane for bikers on the side!"

"If you would pay attention you would have realized that you were in that lane."

"That was _months _ago. Come on, I've gotten better."

Joanne sighed, "I don't know. This is my baby."

Arizona feigned hurt, hand over her chest, "I thought _I _was your baby."

Joanne smirked, "Nope."

Arizona pouted. Once they stopped at the light Joanne slipped her hand into Arizona's and laced their fingers, bringing her hand up to her lips for a brief kiss, "You're my boo. My sweetheart. My love."

Arizona's cheeks tinged the most delicate shade of pink and her head tilted downward as she tried to hide it, but Joanne wouldn't have that. With her other hand she moved the blonde's head to look into her sky blue eyes. Keeping her eyes open she leaned in, watching as Arizona's eyes fluttered closed and gently pressed their lips together. Their lips slid against the other languidly, slowly. Joanne pulled away and continued to look until Arizona's eyes opened, the look on her face slightly dazed.

She smiled and turned back to face the road as the light turned green. Their hands still laced she squeezed her girlfriend's hand tightly in hers, feeling her squeeze back gently.

"You're still going to let me drive."

_**XXX**_

_She definitely has improved, _Joanne thought as she relaxed in the passenger's seat.

"I told you to relax," Arizona said smugly.

Joanne rolled her eyes, "Are you going to tell me where we're going?"

Arizona shook her head, a smile on her face, her blonde curls bouncing in the dimming sunlight.

"Oh, come on! I'm letting you drive! Isn't that punishment enough?"

Arizona giggled, grinning, "Not to me. Now just be patient, we'll be there in about fifteen minutes."

"But we've already been driving for twenty-"

"Will you stop complaining please? Geez, it's like you don't trust me or something."

"Of course I do. I just don't trust your driving skills."

Arizona scoffed, "If I wasn't driving I'd slap you right now."

Joanne grinned, "Hands on the wheel, boo."

Arizona sighed, "Maybe I should make this trip a little shorter."

With that she pressed a little harder on the gas pedal and sent them hurtling forward. She laughed as Joanne clutched at the armrest with a death grip. Now that payback was sweet.

Just about ten minutes later the car pulled to a stop as the road came to an end just in front of what seemed to be a rather large forest. Joanne looked across to Arizona who had already jumped out of the car and pulled the backpack she collected from her house from the backseat. She proceeded to walk to the other side of the car and open the door for Joanne.

"Ready?"

Joanne's eyebrows furrowed together, "For what?"

Arizona grinned and stuck out her hand, "You'll see."

Joanne smiled softly and took her hand, getting out of the car and following her into the expanse of bush and trees, hands still joined. As she was dragged along the path she looked around and took in her surroundings, finding herself amazed by the simple beauty of nature. She had never seen a place as pure and untouched as this. The trees were large and so unbelievably green, trusting Arizona to lead her she let her eyes wander all over, not paying attention to where she was stepping. The sounds of birds chirping and the wind blowing through the leaves captivated Joanne a lot more than she expected.

Suddenly she walked into a small figure. She looked straight ahead to see a blonde head.

"Ari? Why'd you stop?"

Arizona nodded her head forward, silently telling Joanne to look forward. Eyebrows furrowed together she tilted her head to look up. Her jaw then proceeded to drop as her eyes met the most brilliant hues of pink, orange, blue, yellow and red in the sky.

The blonde had obviously done her homework. She had led them through a trail in the small wood to a small cliff that overlooked the small town, as well as the sunset over the mountains behind it. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

"I thought you might like it."

Joanne smiled softly and walked until she stood at the blonde's side and laced their fingers once again, "I love it. It's gorgeous."

Arizona squeezed her hand, "Jason used to take me here. Just to talk, you know? Catch up on things."

Joanne looked at her girlfriend, "You two are really close, huh?"

"He's my best friend," she smiled sadly.

Taking her free hand Joanne cupped Arizona's cheek and runs the pad of her thumb across it. After a moment she speaks up, tenderness coating her voice.

"He'll be home before you know it. Don't worry."

She nodded and leaned forward, capturing the brunette's lips in a soft, sweet kiss. She pulled away and presses their foreheads together, both pairs of eyes still closed.

"I love you."

Joanne smiles, "I love you, too."

"C'mere."

Opening her eyes, Joanne follows the blonde. She looks over her shoulder and gasps audibly. In front of them lay a baby blue blanket, candles holding them down on each corner, a small cooler on the far end. Arizona kneels down on the blanket and beckons for Joanne to follow.

The brunette blinks rapidly, "Babe, how the he-"

"Don't worry about that," Arizona smiled. Reaching behind her she opens the cooler and pulls out two popsicles, a small grin on her face.

Joanne smiles and takes one from the blonde. For a few moments the two simply sit and enjoy the other's company, basking in the sunset before them. Not too soon later Arizona hears a sigh from Joanne and looks across, only to see her eyes closed and a pained look on her face.

"Baby? What's wrong?" She asked immediately, a hand atop her thigh.

Joanne opens her eyes and Arizona can see the tears threatening to fall. She gently massages her thigh, coaxing her to talk.

"I don't want this to end," she says softly.

A look of confusion comes across Arizona's face, "What?"

Joanne sighs, "This."

"Us." She says after a pause.

"Who says it has to end?"

Joanne turns to look at Arizona, a look of exasperation on her face, "Arizona I'm going to _university _in _Miami._ We'll be a million worlds apart. I don't even want to think about how our relationship can stand that. I don't want to put you through that kind of pressure."

"Isn't that for me to decide?" Arizona says, voice getting louder with each word.

"Baby, this isn't easy. I don't even know how often we'll be able to talk because of my training schedule, which I haven't gotten yet. Then there's the endless games I have to go to and the tournaments and the traveling. I wont have any time. I just don't want you to have to go through that."

Arizona opened her mouth to protest but Joanne cut her off, "Don't argue with me, Arizona. You know I'm right. It's not fair to either of us."

The two remained in silence, Arizona avoiding Joanne's gaze, knowing that she was right. However, it couldn't last long. She quickly found herself looking to her girlfriend, finding her biting her lip, concentrating hard. She reached over and cupped the brunette's cheek.

"Let's make this summer memorable. The best one ever."

Joanne turned to face her love, taking in her features. Smiling slightly she leaned in and captured her lips in a searing kiss. Their mouths moulded together, Joanne's hand moving to the back of Arizona's head to pull her in closer. The kiss represented every single drop of passion and love they held for one another. It was anything but gentle as the two grabbed at each other, wanting to learn as much as possible about the other, knowing their end was inevitable.

Soon, Joanne found herself pushing Arizona down onto the blanket, her hand settling on the part of her hip left exposed. She caressed every inch of the skin, her fingers skimming lightly over the soft surface, right above the hem of her pants. She let her hand trail up, pushing the shirt up with each movement. Arizona let out an involuntary shudder, loving the feel of the brunette's hands roaming her skin. Her own hands roamed down Joanne's back, from her shoulders, raking her nails down the brunette's back as she detached their lips.

Joanne's lips found the creamy skin of Arizona's neck, nipping and sucking at her pulse point, her tongue darting out ever so often to soothe the reddened area. Arizona moaned as she felt Joanne's tongue on her neck, her hands touching her in all of the right places. She flattened her palms across Joanne's firm behind, squeezing harshly. Hearing Joanne gasp made her smirk, encouraging her to do it again.

Finding a smooth patch of skin between her top and shorts, the blonde's hand lingered there, her fingers brushing lightly against her tanned skin. Her hands roamed under the thin material, pushing it up as they slowly traveled upwards. Suddenly, taking Joanne completely by surprise, Arizona flipped them, swiftly manoeuvering Joanne onto her back.

Her hands had moved from her back to her flat stomach, brushing her knuckles over the muscles, enjoying the feel of them contracting with every slight touch. She peppered kisses to the brunette's jaw line and neck, moving down to her collarbone. Getting a new found confidence she pushed Joanne's top to the top of her chest, getting momentarily distracted by the two perfectly rounded, bra clad breasts. She looked up at Joanne's, catching her eye and giving her a knowing smirk. She lowered her head until it hovered mere millimeters from the waistband of her pants.

She pressed her lips to the soft skin, gazing as her muscles tensed once again, wanting to memorize every reaction to every stimuli. Placing an open mouthed kiss to the bronzed flesh she let her tongue dart out, skimming right below the top of her shorts. Not able to handle her own torture much longer, Arizona kissed her way up until she found the objects of her desire. She kissed in between them, moving her tongue along the edge of the cup, enjoying the feeling of the brunette writhing beneath her.

Pulling the cup down she lightly sucked on her right breast, nipping at the reddening flesh. Dragging it down completely the blonde took the pebbled nipple into her mouth, biting it, pulling it with her teeth, anything she could think that would make _herself _go crazy.

Joanne's back arched as Arizona took her peak between her teeth, running her tongue over it as she pulled slightly. Her fingers threaded themselves in blonde locks, pushing her impossibly closer to her body. She gasped as Arizona took her breast into her mouth, reveling in the feeling of her hot mouth all over her body. A hand engulfed her other breast, kneading it through her thin, lacy bra.

She did not expect this to happen. Not that she didn't want to. She had been thinking about it for the longest while now, not too sure on how to broach the topic with Arizona. She was still a newborn, and this could prove to be just an experiment for her, which is the last thing Joanne wanted to happen. She wanted to stop Arizona, she wanted to talk to her first, but the things Arizona did with her tongue left Joanne speechless and her eyes rolling to the back of her head.

She grunted as Arizona roughly took her other nipple into her mouth, tweaking the other peak between her thumb and index finger.

"God, you're amazing," she gasped, loving every sensation rocketing through her body.

Arizona smirked lightly and removed her mouth from the tender breast, capturing the brunette in a sweet kiss.

"Correction," she said, continuing to punctuate each word with a kiss, "I. Am. Awesome."

Joanne couldn't help but grin into the last kiss.

Playing with the hem of her girlfriend's shirt, Joanne looked into her sky blue eyes, "I don't want to stop."

Arizona's expression then became serious, "Neither do I."

Pushing Arizona back onto her knees, she gripped Arizona's shirt and pulled it over her head, her eyes landing on the deep purple bra. She hooked a leg around the blonde's waist and laid her down onto the blanket.

Not wasting any time Joanne attached her lips to Arizona's neck, her hands swiftly moving to her back to unclasp her bra. Before she could feel the chill of the night, Joanne had encased both of Arizona's breasts, one in her mouth, the other in her large hand. Arizona always did find Joanne's hand to be much larger than her own, but right now she was so grateful for it. Her hand covered her entire left breast, squeezing, massaging, lavishing it while her tongue and teeth did sinful things on the other.

It was difficult for her to do anything else beside clutch at the blanket as a wave of pleasure crashed over her body. She had never been this intimate with a woman before, or anyone for that matter, so feeling this turned on was completely new to her.

Joanne's tongue flicked rapidly over her nipple before taking the entire breast into her mouth. Arousal pooling between her thighs Arizona groaned out loud, squirming around on the mattress.

Joanne's lips moved from her breast to the valley in between, moving down her pale stomach, dotting soft kisses along the way. She paused as she hit the waistline of the blonde's shorts, sucking lightly at the skin there, her tongue peeking right under the top eliciting a gasp from the figure under her. Arizona placed her hands atop Joanne's head, tangling them in the brown curly tresses.

Feeling her stop, Arizona looked down to see her girl looking right back.

"You okay?"

Arizona smiled at the concern in her eyes, "I'm more than fine. I'm…great actually. I just need one thing."

"Anything," Joanne replied, pressing a kiss to her lower abdomen.

Closing her eyes she said confidently, "Take off my pants and move those lips a little more south."

Joanne chuckled at the blonde's choice of words before replying, "Yes ma'am."

She undid the pants and slowly eased them down her long, creamy legs, underwear following not too soon after. Tanned fingers splayed themselves across the pale legs, the black nails scratching lightly at the skin. Joanne wanted to take her time with Arizona, knowing it was her first time. She wanted it to be perfect, didn't want to hurt her too much. Gentle. That's the word.

"You'll tell me right? If it hurts too bad?"

Arizona looked down and nodded, "I will. Just take it slow, okay?"

"Of course."

Arizona watched as Joanne lowered her head and pressed a kiss to her inner thigh, moving to the other, getting closer and closer to where she needed her touch most.

She gasped at the feel of Joanne's lips against her opening and moaned as her lips enclosed her sensitive bud, sucking softly. The feel of Joanne's tongue against her slit was…inexpressible. Her hands gripped the blue blanket until her knuckles became white, her bottom lip between her teeth, breathing heavy. She had never felt so exhilarated.

Joanne then probed at her entrance with her index finger. Sliding it along the edge as her tongue continued to flick at her pulsing clit. She looked up at the blonde, loving how she looked at this very moment. Raw. Uncensored. Beautiful.

Shifting slightly she moved up Arizona's body, keeping her hand on the soft curls, her eyes now searching for blue ones.

"Baby, look at me."

The blonde slowly opened her eyes to see Joanne laying next to her.

"Hi," she muttered shyly.

Joanne smiled, "Hello."

Moving forward she pressed their lips together. She moved her hand lower and broke the kiss. Slowly, she slid her middle finger into Arizona, her gaze unmoving from her face as her eyes shut tightly and she sucked in a breath. A pale hand found its way to Joanne's wrist, stopping her movements.

"You okay?"

Arizona opened her eyes slowly, "Perfect."

_**XXX**_

_Okay so I decided to stop it there. Made no sense cuz I already had to up the rating, but oh well. LOL. And yes, I am aware that I have used the overused sex under a sunset cliché. Seemed fitting to me. Please review :) _


	12. Chapter 11

_**Title: **__The Tale Of Arizona Robbins (11/?)_

_**Author: **__Rosalie Duquesne_

_**Rating: **__PG-13_

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own the character Arizona Robbins or Calliope Torres, nor do I own the show Grey's Anatomy. This story is for entertainment purposes and not for monetary gain of any kind. _

_**Summary: **__A story revealing the details of the life of Arizona Robbins from her teenage years to adulthood. CalZona in later chapters._

_**A/N: **__Heyy guyss…the delay on this chapter was obviously not intentional…but university life really is just…sickeningly amazing (best way to describe it /: ) So work + exams + projects + friends + partying + alcohol + everything else = a very distracted writer. So for that I apologize to all of my readers…if there are any left :( Anyway, I sped up this chapter a bit, I don't want to give away anything by trying to explain it so I hope yall get it…if not I'll reply and explain (:_

_**A/N 2: **__This is not where I originally intended for this chp to go, but it ended the same way, so hope yall like it ! Please review ! (:_

_**XXX**_

Arizona smiled to herself as she accepts her diploma and smiles for her mother's never ending pictures. She rolls her eyes as she walks off, finding her seat next to Trystan who grinned at her. Smiling back she watched as the last few people collected their diplomas.

The valedictorian then stepped up to the podium and began her speech. However, being typical teenagers, Trystan and Arizona began to whisper from the moment she got on stage, until the last line she said.

"Congrats to my fellow graduates! We finally did it!"

And with that, students jumped off their chairs, throwing their hats into the air similar to the clichés presented in movies. Arizona and Trystan jumped into each other's arms for a long hug.

"We did it!" Arizona said enthusiastically as they broke apart.

"I know right? We can finally leave this hell hole!"

"This summer's going to be epic! Then, California here I come!"

Trystan looked at her best friend sadly, "You're going to call me like everyday right?"

Arizona looked at her, her expression just reading 'Duh', "Of course I will! Make sure you have your cell on you. You know how you are most of the time with that thing."

Trystan rolled her eyes, "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just make sure that even if I don't answer I see a missed call everyday."

The blonde rolled her eyes and pulled Trystan to the back of the room where their parents stood.

"Congrats, girls!" Trystan's mother, Beth says while hugging us individually.

After making the rounds of hugs they looked at our parents expectantly, trying very hard not to smile.

Fortunately for them, it worked as the blonde's mom caved.

"Beth, do you mind giving me a ride home? It seems like these two here have some sort of escapade planned, and who am I to stop them on the day of their graduation?"

Arizona's eyes widened and she jumped into her mother's arms, "I love you, so much, mom!"

Kim smiled and let go of her daughter, putting the car keys in her hand, "Remember-"

"A safe driver arrives alive," she finishes with a small smile.

She kisses her mom on the cheek, Trystan doing the same with her parents and the two of them leave the building, huge smiles on their faces and a whole new world ahead of them.

_**XXX**_

Papers fly to the floor in a flurry and frantic whispers accompany the movement made by the blonde seemingly attacking her desk. The vibration sounds off again, sending her to the other side of her desk. Lifting a rather large stack of paper she finds the object of her desire.

"Aha!" she says, but she frown when she sees the number, not even sure of the area code.

"Hello?" Arizona answers the phone.

"_Hey, Ari."_

Arizona's eyes widened and she froze momentarily at the sound of the familiar voice. She fell back into her chair and her grip tightened on the small phone as she replied.

"Joanne?"

"_Yeah. How you been?"_

"I- I've been good, can't complain, I guess. Ho- How have you been?" she replied, cursing inwardly for the shakiness in her voice.

"_Pretty much the same,"_ Joanne replied coolly, _"Training has my social life in a mess."_

Hearing Joanne chuckle, Arizona smiled and commented, "I bet."

After a moment of silence, Joanne spoke up, _"I miss you, Ari."_

Arizona let out a breath, leaning over and placing her head in her free hand, "Jo-"

"_You don't have to say anything. I know this was my choice, I know that if I had listened to you we'd probably be talking everyday and visiting each other whenever we could, but I just…I can't help it you know?"_

Sighing, Arizona replied, "You know I miss you, too. You were my first everything. You'll always have a special place in my heart."

"_You were the first girl I ever loved, Ari. And I'd rather die than think that I'll never be able to hold you in my arms again. I just- I don't know."_

Arizona shook her head, willing the tears away. The truth is that she feels the exact same way, but she couldn't let that show. It wasn't going to work. She couldn't go backwards. She didn't want to go back. No matter what her heart said. Her mind was screaming at hr to ignore it, knowing it would avoid her heartache. So, instead of showing her sadness, she became furious.

"Where the hell did this come from, Jo?"

"_What are you tal-"_

"I mean you just call me like this, out of the blue. I don't even know how you got my new number."

"_I've always missed you, boo."_

"No. You lost the right to call me that a long time ago," she said stonily.

She had to do this. She had to act bitchy. That way she could ignore her real feelings. She could push them to the back of her mind, replace them with anger, because anger is so much easier to deal with. She can't think about Joanne, not now. It's too late.

"Hearing silence on the other end she took this opportunity to end the call, "Look, Joanne. I have to go. It was nice catching up with you."

"_Bye, Arizona."_

"Bye."

"_I lo-"_

Hanging up quickly Arizona threw the phone onto her bed and doubled over in the chair, her head in her hands. She pulled her hair back from her face and straightened herself. Wiping at the tears that never fell she gather herself quickly before grabbing the phone and her jacket and leaving her room. She surely couldn't concentrate now.

As she opened the door she bumped into someone. Looking up, she noticed the familiar green eyes and smiled softly.

"Hey, Zona," the redhead greeted with a smile, "I was now coming for you."

"Hey, Mikkie," she replied, leaning in to press her lips to the other woman's.

She pulled back with a sigh, "Ready to have the best birthday ever?"

Mikayla grinned, "You know it."

_**XXX**_

"I love you."

The blonde turned her head to gaze into her lover's eyes.

"I love you, too. So much more than you can imagine."

Joanne smiled and brushed her lips against Arizona's, slowly, lovingly, wanting to cherish every single moment of being with her. Her first real love. Arizona Robbins. The first person she fully gave her heart to without even thinking twice.

She pulled away from the lazy kiss and rested her forehead against Arizona's.

"I wish you didn't have to go."

She opened her eyes, and stared into the blue ones. Not saying a word, she shifted so that the blonde's back was against her front as they continued to look at the view. She buried her nose in Arizona's neck, breathing in her scent and sighed softly. She doesn't want to let her go…but she has to; and it's breaking her heart.

"When do you have to go?" Arizona asks, lacing their fingers.

Joanne let out a breath and closed her eyes, knowing the response already, "Thursday."

She felt the blonde tense in her arms and winced, preparing herself for the onslaught of words to come her way. Not only was she leaving in two days, but she was now telling her girlfriend. What happened next though, she didn't expect at all. Arizona just sat in silence. Didn't say a word. She simply remained there in her arms, staring on at the sunset. For a while Joanne did nothing as well, merely basking in the moment. Until she could no longer take it.

"Why aren't you mad?" she asked softly.

"Oh, I'm way past mad," Arizona replied coolly, "I'm furious."

Joanne furrowed her brows, still confused, "I don-"

"I can't even begin to understand why anyone would decide to tell their girlfriend that they are leaving in two days, without any notice. I don't understand how you can truly love someone, and keep things from them, especially when it concerns them! This is bullshit Joanne and you know it."

At this point in time Arizona is out of Joanne's embrace and standing in front of her, her arms crossed, but she was still facing the view. She couldn't bear to look at the brunette, and Joanne understood why. The tanned girl stood slowly and moved forward, positioning herself behind Arizona, wrapping her arms around her midsection. Arizona tensed in her arms momentarily, and Joanne sighed. She ducked her head, her lips landing on the cool skin of the blonde's shoulder.

"I love you," she whispered softly into the soft skin.

Closing her eyes, Arizona shrugged out of the brunette's embrace, "Don't say it like it means something to you now."

Joanne was taken aback, "Out of all the things I've been telling you since we got together, my feelings for you should not be one you question, Arizona."

The blonde winced, hating how her full name sounded coming from her lips. However, it didn't matter, not anymore.

"If you did, you wouldn't have waited so long to tell me," she replied sadly.

She turned around to face Joanne, tears threatening to fall, her voice filled with sadness, cracking from the sobs she tried so desperately to hold back.

"If you loved me you would have given me time. Time to deal with you going so far away. Time to spend with you as much as possible. Time to build my strength to watch you leave."

Joanne bit her lip, she knew she had made a mistake, she just didn't think it was that big of one.

"Two fucking days is not enough time to go through all of those emotions, Joanne. Not even close."

Choosing her next words carefully, Joanne spoke up, "You knew I've been leaving for such a long time. You know where I'm going, you know it's almost time for the semester to start, yet you are here quarreling with me instead of spending our last few moments together."

Arizona winced visibly and whispered, "I hate that."

"What?"

"I said I _hate _that. We're breaking up. I _hate _it. We can make it work. I know we can. You know I plan to come to Cali for school, we could see each other on weekends and holidays and-"

"And what, Zona? How am I going to deal with the fact that you're so close, yet so far? That I can't see you everyday. Can't pop by all the time just to say 'hi'. Can't drive by to pick you up to take you to our spot. How are _you _going to deal with that?"

Arizona's bottom lip quivered as she locked gaze with Joanne.

"You and I both know we can't deal with long distance anything," Joanne said softly, "At least not right now."

Stepping forward, Joanne took Arizona's hand in hers and laced their fingers, her other hand cupping her cheek. She leaned in and placed a chaste kiss to the blonde's soft lips, the kiss ending as quickly as it started. However, as she was about to move in for another, the blonde looked to the side.

She looked at Arizona, a pleading look in her eyes. However, her heart broke even further when the blonde simply said, "Take me home, please…"

Arizona's eyes opened quickly and darted around the room, taking in her surroundings. She was in her dorm room, and it was still dark she noticed by looking out the window. Glancing at the alarm clock she read that it was only a little before five in the morning. She glared at the clock for a little longer before flopping back onto her back, running her hands down her face.

Of all the memories to haunt her in her sleep it had to be _that _one? She had forgotten about that day completely. Pushed it to the back of her mind. Filled the space with school and other important things. She would like to hope that Mikayla was one of those things but she knew it wasn't going to last.

The redhead was in her final year and didn't want anything too serious. They started off as good friends, which quickly changed after a night of drunken fun, which neither girl had regretted. Sex had quickly become casual, their relationship evolving into something neither girl had experienced before. But also one that neither wanted to talk about. At the moment, they were close friends, with sex as an added benefit; however, their feelings for each other ran deeper than just friends with benefits.

Trying hard not to wake her slumbering roommate Arizona tiptoed across the room into the bathroom to change into track shorts and a vest. Slipping on her sneakers, she picked up her iPod and did what was best to calm her. Run.

_**XXX**_

No more than an hour later Arizona got back to her room, the sun now shining brightly in the early morning sky. Glancing at the clock she decided she had enough time to shower, and have a quiet breakfast in the café before heading to class.

Taking a long, warm shower she got dressed and made her way to the café, however, she didn't account for any obstacles. Especially a tall, tanned brunette standing outside her door, hand poised mid air, about to knock. The blonde's eyes widened and she almost dropped her bag to the floor.

"Hey, Ari."


End file.
